The Perfect Storm
by assassin of war
Summary: "A perfect storm is an event when a rare combination of circumstances will aggravate a situation drastically." What do you get when you combine the longevity of an Uzumaki along with the blood of a Kaguya and an Uchiha. You get the perfect storm. Bloodline Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Perfect Storm**_

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything else that may appear in this work of fiction.**

**Okay...so after much deliberation on my part, I have decided to Re-write this story. It will somewhat resemble what I had first written, but it will take a different turn from what I had originally planned. **

**So I apologize for the very long delay, and the sudden re-write, but it needed to be done.**

**Naruto will still have the **_'Sharingan and the Shikotsumyaku'_ **just to let people know I have not changed my mind on those bloodlines.**

**The story might start off a bit slower than the original as I have actually planned things for the this story and just saying this now, but you might recognize some moments in this chapter that appeared in the original story. Things will start off slowly in the first three chapters. just letting you know.**

**So I hope you like the new version of this story.**

**That's it for me...just felt I should get those things out of the way.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Konohagakure No Sato: October 10__th_

Uzumaki Kushina; the _Akai Chishio no Habanero_, was known as many things not only throughout _Konohagakure no Sato_, the village she resided in, but throughout the Elemental Nations. To her enemies she was strong, dauntless, and unpredictable.

To those that know her personally she was all those things, and much more. She was stubborn when fixated on a purpose, impulsive when swayed by her emotions, and quick to lash out if anyone angered her.

Right now however, she was a few things; very hungry, very bored, and very pregnant.

"_Ugh...I'm so bored, and hungry." thought one Uzumaki Kushina as she sighed and rubbed her big belly._

Kushina had been pregnant for the last nine months, and was hoping that today would be the day she would finally give birth, and start her own family. She already knew what sex the baby would be as she had been given that information on one of her daily check-ups.

It was going to be a boy.

She had been ecstatic when she had found out, and had to be restrained at the time from moving around so as to not unnecessarily injure herself or the baby. She had calmed down immediately when the threat of injury was brought up.

She would not take any risks with Naruto. That was the name that had been decided upon by herself, and her husband.

"_Uzumaki Naruto...that has a nice ring to it. Then again, so does Namikaze Naruto." she thought absentminded, as she sounded out each name. _

Namikaze...that was a name that was synonymous with one person; the _Yondaime Hokage_, Namikaze Minato. While not many knew of it, the red-headed Uzumaki had indeed been in a secret relationship with the blonde Namikaze.

They had met only briefly in their academy days, and had not had much interaction with one another. However after Kushina had been kidnapped by _Kumogakure_, the blonde Namikaze had went, and had succeeded in his rescue. It was history after that.

They had been engaged a few years after the Third Shinobi World War_(Daisanji Ninkai Taisen)_, and had married only shortly after she had found out she was pregnant.

_'Grumble'_

She had been brought out of her reminiscing moment by the gurgle of her stomach.

"_Hehe...whoops, guess I forgot I was hungry. Well I guess I'm making a trip over to Ramen Ichiraku for some lunch." thought Kushina as she laughed at herself for forgetting._

As she was making her way down the street towards her destination, she kept passing various amounts of business's that were trying to sell their wares. None had really caught her attention as she was more focused on getting her stomach full until something caught her eye, she slowed her pace down enough to check out the store in question.

It was a clothing store, but for babies.

"_I'll just take a quick peek inside." thought the Uzumaki, as she entered the store._

She entered the establishment and noticed that the place had a wide variety of different selections to chose from. She was just browsing through some clothes that were more to her liking as they were things she would wear if they made them a few sizes bigger.

She was brought out of her scrummaging as she saw something dark out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see what it was and noticed it wasn't a what, but a who. It was her best friend, Uchiha Mikoto.

Kushina had always had a friend/rival relationship with the woman as they had always competed with each-other. She was her best friend, but she was also the person she wanted to beat the most. As it was, Mikoto was ahead of her as she already had two children while she was going for her first.

"Hey there Mikoto-chan!" shouted Kushina, "Here buying some baby clothes for Sasuke-chan?" asked Kushina, as she made her way over to the woman.

The Uchiha woman had been startled when she heard her name shouted at her in a store and was about to scold whoever had done it. When she turned around and saw the strands of fiery red hair she already knew who it was.

"It's nice to see you to Kushina-chan." replied Mikoto, "And you shouldn't shout in a store as that is rude to the other patrons." scolded the Uchiha.

Kushina blushed crimson as she realized what she had done, and was now trying to shrink away from the eyes now staring at her.

"Oops...sorry about that." muttered Kushina embarrassed.

"It's fine Kushina, just be more aware of your surroundings and those that are in them." said the Uchiha, "And yes, I am here to buy some more clothes for little Sasuke." she answered.

While the two women were silently conversing with each-other completely unaware of the few women who were staring at them both. They couldn't help but stare enviously at both women as they were considered two of the most beautiful women in the whole village.

These two were the epitome of what the civilian and kunoichi were striving to be; beautiful but deadly. The Uchiha woman had fair-skin with long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to frame her cheeks along with her onyx eyes. She roughly stood at 5ft 3in.

The Uzumaki stood just a bit taller than her counterpart at 5ft 4in with fair skin, but a slender yet feminine build. Violet eyes, and crimson red-hair framed her face giving her an exotic look that just personified her beauty.

"So what kind of clothes are you looking into?" asked Kushina.

"Hmm...I don't really know." confessed Mikoto. "I came to buy a few shirts for Sasuke, but I can't seem to make up my mind." said Mikoto, as she was torn between a blue shirt or a black one.

"Hehe, you should be more organized like me, Mikoto-chan." said the red-head smugly. "I already have baby clothes for Naru-chan all set up and ready to go." said Kushina with a confident smirk on her face believing she had outdone her rival.

Mikoto simply stared at her friend, and smiled at her ignorance and naive attitude.

"Kushina, let me give you a piece of advice from a mother who has experience in raising a child." said Mikoto, "New born children are always going to need things in quantity, even when you believe you have enough, it isn't." explained Mikoto, as she broke the news to her friend.

"..."

"..."

"O-of course I knew that, I-I was just testing _you _to see if _you _knew that." replied a stuttering, and embarrassed Kushina.

Mikoto smiled softly at her friend's flustered state, "So what are you in here to buy Kushina-chan?" asked Mikoto.

"Well I—."

_'Grumble'_

Her stomach gurgled yet again, clearly upset with not getting any food yet.

"..."

Kushina looked absolutely mortified while Mikoto was chuckling awkwardly.

"_Quiet you!" thought Kushina silencing her stomach and praying it did not happen again._

"Um..." mumbled Mikoto.

"I-I was actually on my way to get some lunch before I stopped in here, would you care to join me?" quickly asked Kushina, as she wanted to leave the store so as to not attract any more attention.

"Lunch sounds great. Just give me a few seconds to buy these things, and then we'll head out." answered Mikoto, and went to buy her things.

xxx

Both women were making their way over to the ramen stand, and were a few feet away when two boys of the same age had stopped in front of them.

Kushina instantly recognized both boys as she used to take care of both of them when they were just a bit younger than what they are now. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, she remembered when she had sent over the boy's birthday presents for their 5th birthday. She couldn't make it that day because of a day at the doctor for her pregnancy.

"Good afternoon Mikoto-sama, Kushina-sama." greeted the first boy with a goofy grin on his face.

The other boy was shaking his head in exasperation at his friends somewhat formal greeting. While still respectful, he did not believe it was enough. He lined up his feet, straightened his back, held up his chin looking them in the eye, and then bowed.

"Good afternoon Kushina-sama, and to you as well Kaa-sama." said the still bowing boy.

Kushina looked at both boys, and couldn't help but be amazed. They both hailed from the same clan, but they were both polar opposites of each-other. Both had jet black hair, onyx eyes, and fair skin. That was were the comparison's stopped though; Itachi was growing a ponytail while the front of his hair was well kept and framed his face. Shisui on the other hand had short, unkempt hair, along with a broad nose and some rather well defined eyelashes.

"So what are the two of you doing out here?" asked Mikoto, since neither had given a reason as to why they were there.

"We were actually looking for you and Sasuke." answered Itachi.

"Yeah, we came looking for you so we could play with Sasuke-chan...right, Itachi?" asks Shisui looking at his friend.

Itachi sighed while shaking his head when he heard the answer as to why they were really there. He could here the snickering coming from the two women in front of him, and sighed even louder when his mother told him that Sasuke was at home with his father. He noticed that the red-head had stopped, controlled herself and took a knee in front of them.

"Can I ask the both of you for a favor?" asks Kushina looking each both in their eyes.

Both gave her a nod, and she continued.

"You can both see that I'm going to have a baby, right?" she asks as both boys give her a nod. "I want you two to be big brothers to Naruto." she said.

"...I am afraid I don't follow?" questioned Itachi, as Shisui also looked rather confused as well.

"What I mean is for the both of you to look out for him, play with him when you can, beat up anyone who picks on him, like a big brother should. Naruto isn't going to be like Sasuke, who has you to watch over him Itachi. So would you both do me this favor?" asked Kushina, explaining herself.

Both boys were stunned speechless as they weren't expecting for her to ask them that. To be asked to be big brothers to another child, and one who's mother had looked after them or played with them when they were kids. They did not take long with their answers.

"I would like that very much, Kushina-sama." replied Itachi with a smile on his lips.

"Yosh! You can count on me as well Kushina-sama! I'll be the best big brother to Naruto-chan in the whole village! I'll protect him till the day I die!" shouted Shisui while grinning while Itachi nodded his head, for once agreeing with his friend.

Kushina had been a bit taken aback with his last statement, but smiled warmly at the boys, "Thank you Shisui-kun...Itachi-kun, I know I can count on the two of you." she said, and gave both boys a big warm hug.

Both boys had returned the hug. They finally broke free from each-other while helping Kushina get back on her feet, and said they would let both of them get on with their business. Both boys went back to the Uchiha compound.

With both boys gone the two ladies had resumed their walk once again. Mikoto noticed her friend squirming a bit as she walked, but said nothing about it.

"Um...Mikoto-chan?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Um..."

"What is it Kushina-chan?"

"...Um?"

"SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Mikoto finally losing her patience.

"Is it going to hurt when I give birth?!" blurted out Kushina.

"..."

"..."

"Wha! Don't tell me that **the **_Akai Chishio no Habanero_ is scared of childbirth. Especially when you've done the things you've done over the years?" teased the Uchiha.

"HEY! I was just asking a question, don't make fun of me and make me hit you, ttbane!" threatened Kushina while shaking her fist at her friend.

Mikoto completely ignored her friend's outburst and casual threat, "Hurt? _Nooooo_, of course it's not going to hurt, whatever gave you that idea." sarcastically answered Mikoto.

Kushina seemed to calm down a bit after hearing her friends answer as she trusted the woman next to her completely.

_'GRUMBLE'_

"..."

"..."

"W-well, were only a few feet away from the ramen stand." stuttered Mikoto caught off guard by the loud noise Kushina's stomach had made.

Kushina did not even bother to reply, and continued to try and shrink herself into her clothes to hide away from the stares. It seemed her stomach was fed up, and wanted to eat now.

Finally after what seemed like hours, they had finally arrived at their destination. They both took a seat at the stand, and were waiting to be helped.

"Kushina? What are you hoping Naruto turns out like?" Mikoto asked suddenly.

"Hmm..." Kushina hummed and answered, "I want him to be like me, a badass!" she responded.

Mikoto shook her head, and refrained from asking any more questions as they were going to place their orders.

Mikoto ordered one bowl of chicken ramen while Kushina ordered multiple bowls; five bowls of miso ramen, and five bowls of shio ramen. Both variates of ramen had things that would be suitable for a pregnant woman: chicken, vegetables, and fish.

Their orders had arrived a few minutes later, and they ate in silence. Once they had both finished they had each paid for their food and had left the stand. Both had things they had to take care of so they were each saying goodbye to the other.

_'Splash'_

Kushina's water had finally broken.

Silence...pure and utter silence throughout the entire street they were on.

"_Oh shit!" were the thoughts of both women._

Kushina was starting to get extremely nervous, and began to panic. She barely heard her friend telling her to calm down until she passed out.

Mikoto saw her friend had barely heard her voice, and quickly reacted once she saw her friend falling face first into the ground. She managed to grab her in time.

xxx

_...Konoha Hospital..._

Kushina had finally been admitted into the hospital, and had thoroughly freaked out when she didn't know where she was. She had calmed down somewhat when she saw the hospital personnel, but began to freak out again when it finally hit her.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm finally going to have this baby." _thought Kushina, as her heart was beating faster and faster.

She was brought out of her mini freakout when she heard footsteps directly outside of her room's door. The door opened, and two people walked in; she knew one person as they had interacted with each-other in the past couple of weeks, but she didn't know to much about the other person, all she had was a name.

Sarutobi Biwako, wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, was one of the mid-wives that would help deliver the baby. The other was a woman named Taji, and all Kushina knew about the women was her name and occupation; ANBU.

"Hm?"

"_Wait a minute here? One, two...two? Where the hell is she at?" _thought Kushina with her anger starting to rise.

The third mid-wife that was going to help was none other than Senju Tsunade. Hailed as the greatest medical-nin of all time, a member of the _Densetsu no Sannin_, related to Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama, and she was incredibly late.

"Where the hell is Tsunade at?" shouted Kushina losing her cool.

"We don't know. We sent teams out to locate her and deliver a message asking her to be here for this. She finally replied after a few weeks saying she would be here as a favor to you Kushina." answered Biwako, explaining the situation with the missing Senju.

_...Flashback..._

"_Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! I have a letter from Konoha." said Shizune, the apprentice of Tsunade. Shizune was a fair-skinned women with a slender build along with black eyes and hair. She hands her master the letter and was going to leave for a moment._

_The letter had only just reached the fingertips of Tsunade before it was sticking out of the trash. She was currently gambling and did not want to do read anything that pertained to Konoha._

"_Tsunade-sama! Did you even read the letter? And what it pertained to?" questioned Shizune, hands on her hips._

"_I didn't need to read it to know what it said or what they wanted?" answered Tsunade in a monotone voice as she stood up to leave as she had lost most of her money._

_Senju Tsunade is a light skinned woman, brown eyes, and straight blonde hair that reached her waist and framed her face with two shoulder length bangs. She also had possibly the largest bust in the ninja world at 106cm, and has been hailed as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world._

_Shizune shook her head in disappointment at her master's attitude, and proceeded to inform her of what the letter actually said. It was a request to help deliver the child of Uzumaki Kushina._

"_That's it?" questioned Tsunade._

"_Yes, that's it. At best, you'll be in the village for a couple of hours, and at worse a few days." answered Shizune._

_Tsunade thought about it for a while and accepted the request. She would be there to help with the childbirth, as a favor to her distant Uzumaki relative._

_It was decided, and they both prepared to travel back to Konoha._

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

That was a little over two weeks ago when they had received the reply, but the women had yet to show up, and Kushina was beginning her contractions.

Suddenly everyone felt a presence enter the room, and were immediately on guard. However Kushina smiled when she saw the yellow flash, already knowing who it was. The man in front of them was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright blue eyes, and blonde spikey hair with two bangs framing his face. It was none other than Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage.

"Soooo..." dawdled Minato, "I heard you passed out when your water broke." Minato said grinning.

Kushina glared, and let out a growl at the man who was the father of her child. She could see him grinning like a madman, and was about to get up and stick her foot up his ass, but was stopped.

"As much as I would love to see you rip him a new one, don't you believe we should get things underway." stated Biwako as she stood in the middle of the two.

"And what of Tsunade?" questioned Minato.

"She has yet to arrive. So we will have to start without her." said Biwako as she heaved a sigh.

"Well, not much we can do about her now. Grab a hold of me, and we can get started at our new location." said Minato, as they were moving to a different location in order for Kushina to give birth.

The reason for this was because of the Bijū sealed within Kushina or more specifically the _Kyūbi no Yōko._ The seal placed on her would be weakest during childbirth as the energy needed to be redirected into something other than the child, and so as to not alert the villagers they were doing the delivery in a secret area that would mask any leaked chakra from the Bijū.

xxx

_...Chamber of Sealing..._

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed one Uzumaki Kushina.

"Remember your breathing exercises, and keep pushing. Your almost there Kushina-sama!" spoke Taji trying to calm the patient.

"I KNOW THAT! I SWEAR—AAHH—THAT IF I SEE MINATO'S FACE—AAHH—I'M GOING TO POUND IT IN FOR WHAT—AAHH—HE'S PUTTING ME THROUGH!".

Minato had been kicked out of the room because he had been freaking out, and had started pace back and forth. Plus he needed to keep an eye on the seal holding the Bijū in.

To hell with getting his face pounded in, he would be there for the birth of his son. It was one thing to pump himself up, but another thing entirely as he was not even in the room yet.

He opened the door to the room with the presence of a hardened warrior, and immediately withered under his wife's demonic glare. He was no sensor, but he could still feel an assortment of emotions rolling off of her. They were all directed at his person, and they mostly consisted of bodily harm.

"Now now Kushina, I'm sure it isn't that bad?"

Very poor choice of words.

"What did you just say?" asked Kushina in the calmest tone she had before the birthing had begun.

"I said—."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE SOME—AAHH—NERVE SAYING THAT TO ME WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE PAIN I'M IN! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE MINATO, FOR WHAT YOUR PUTTING ME THROUGH!"

He had no answer to her claims. He did not know the pain she was going though, he had assumed it hadn't hurt that much, but to damn him; wasn't that a bit much.

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE CREATED A SEAL TO COUNTERACT THE PAIN—AAHH—THE DRUGS THE DOCTORS GAVE ME ARN'T ENOUGH! I WAS JUST SO HAPPY ABOUT HAVING A FAMILY THAT I FORGOT TO CREATE IT!"

"..."

He still didn't understand how any of this was fault. He may have been the one to knock her up, but that shouldn't have distracted her from making it. He was too busy with his own work to make one, so yep, it was definitely not his fault.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! AND KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!"

What in the name of Uchiha Madara, how had she known what he was thinking. Must be a latent ability of a pregnant women. To be able to discern their husbands thoughts.

"MINATO! MINATO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO—AAHH—ME!?"

"...Yes."

"I SWEAR, IF YOU WERE THINKING—AAHH—SOMETHING IDIOTIC ABOUT ME—!" threatened Kushina with a balled up fist shaking at her husband.

"Um...no Kushi-chan, I wasn't thinking that at all."

My god, what willpower this women had. To give birth while berating and threatening him, that definitely had to be an Uzumaki thing. It felt like they had been speaking for hours, yet she had still not given birth.

"YOUR DOING IT—AAHH—AGAIN AREN'T YOU!?"

"..."

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And there it was. With that scream alone, they all knew that the baby would be coming any second now.

Biwako kept telling her to push and push, to give it everything she had and then some. Her breathing had become heavier, and she was now taking a few seconds in-between each breath.

Minato had seen some stuff in his life, but this took the prize. What he had witnessed was a miracle given life. And that's when he heard it, the best sound he had ever heard in his life.

"WAAAAHHH WAAAAHHH WAAAAHHH!"

The sound of a baby crying, his baby. He too found himself shedding his own tears, he was now a father.

"Shh shh." said Taji soothingly, trying to calm the baby down. "Congratulations Kushina-sama, Minato-sama. You have a healthy baby boy."

Once both parents saw him, all they felt was love. Naruto, their son, had inherited the majority of Minato's blonde hair, but when they looked closer they could see little red wisps. He had also inherited his fathers strikingly blue eyes. However he looked more like his mother more than anything.

Taji then proceeded to give the baby to his mother. As if Naruto knew he was in loving hands, he stopped his crying, and looked up at his mother with his blue eyes, and gurgled.

"My baby, my precious baby boy." repeated Kushina as she was gently holding him in her arms.

"May I hold him Kushina?" asked Minato.

She actually seemed to think on it, and had wanted to outright refuse him, but had relented. "Of course, but be-careful with him. Support his head gently." instructed Kushina, as this information had been drilled into her by Biwako.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy." softly spoke Minato.

He got a little baby yawn, it was just the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Excuse me Minato-sama, but may I have baby Naruto back for a few seconds. I need to measure his height and weight for his birth certificate." spoke Taji.

"Oh, right. Here you go." said Minato, handing over his son.

"Thanks, I'll be done in a few seconds."

_'SQUELCH'_

"WAAAAHHH!" cried baby Naruto, as someone different was holding him.

Both parents shot their heads to the sounds of their child, and the familiar sound of blood hitting the ground. They both froze at what they saw, a masked man holding their son with a kunai pointed at his neck along with two bodies behind the man. Taji and Biwako were dead.

Minato made to move, and beat the man with his superior speed, but the man threatened to kill the child before he could reach him. Then it happened.

It all happened with the span of a few seconds. One moment, Minato was standing next to his wife, but now he was holding his child in his hands. He quickly noticed the exploding tags attached to his son's blanket, took it off, and flashed away to his home to secure his son. He had left his wife alone.

xxx

_...Kushina..._

She was trying her hardest not to get teary eyed as her son had been taken away, but her anger took over for her, and was directed at the masked man.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled trying to sound intimidating.

"...To destroy Konoha."

"What! Why?"

"..."

"How...do you plan on doing...that?" Kushina said in-between breaths after the birth.

"Simple really...I'm going to rip the Kyūbi from your gut, and release him upon the village, thus destroying it."

Now Kushina was a bit frightened, and was about to speak before the man placed his hand on the seal that was on her belly.

"NO! WAI—!...AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The seal had pulsed for a brief second before a primal roar pierced the heavens, and shook the very earth itself.

_'ROAR'_

The Kyūbi no Yōko had been released from it's seal, and placed under the control of the masked man.

"You've done your part Uzumaki Kushina, now watch as I burn Konoha to the ground." said the masked man, and he disappeared. He assumed the women was going to die of blood-loss and shock from having the Bijū forcibly extracted.

A few seconds later Minato reappeared.

"—INA, KUSHINA!" yelled Minato as he reentered the sealing chamber.

Minato had arrived only to see wife breathing coming out heavy and hoarse. She was still alive and that's all that mattered right now. He noticed the man from before was gone, and was going to soon give chase as he already knew what was going on. The Bijū had been released from it's seal, as he could feel it's foul chakra.

He needed to hurry before the Bijū reached the village. He already knew what he was going to do, but he would ensure that they would never be alone in this world. He lightly touched his wife and disappeared in a yellow flash.

_...Minato's Secret House..._

Minato and Kushina had arrived at his secret safe house, located just behind the Hokage mountain. He placed his wife in a bed.

"_Knowing her she's going to try and get up and fight with me." thought Minato with a sad smile, "That is not something I can allow to happen. One of us needs to guide our son, and that will be you, Kushina." _

"_**Fūinjutsu: Ichimei Kekkei(Sealing Technique: Living Barrier)!"**_

He placed a few seals around her bed and sealed her within a barrier that was tied to his chakra, so when his ran out, then it would run out.

He looked at his wife one last time, and left to deal with the threat to his family and home.

xxx

_...Kushina..._

_'GASP'_

Kushina awoke with a gasp for air, and settled back down on her bed. She quickly took in a breath of air and calmed herself down. She opened her eyes, and was now confused as she did not recognize the place she had been placed in at first. She realized that she was in Minato's home when not staying in the Uzumaki compound.

She tenderly got up out of the bed, and searched around the home. Finding nothing of importance she ventured towards the door, and opened it to find herself outside. She looked around, and noticed that many things had been destroyed along with tree's being uprooted all around the area.

She suddenly froze as she saw something that is going to haunt her for the rest of her life, lying there on the floor just a few feet away from her was her husband with a gaping hole in the middle of his body. She saw this, and despite the pain she was feeling she rushed over to his downed form. She reached him, and began to shake him while tears were falling down her face.

She tried and tried, but realization hit her. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was dead. As she was crying she managed to her a very faint sound off in the distance so she got herself up, and found her son in a basket crying. Her son was alive.

She quickly grabbed him, and started to cry along with him until she saw the seal that had faded from his little belly. Then everything hit her, she knew just what had happened.

Her husband had sealed the Bijū inside of their son. That was why he was dead as she knew he only knew of one way to seal the Kyūbi. He had used the _Shiki Fūjin _along with the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki. _

She looked at her son, and knew things would be difficult if news ever got out that he was the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, and she assumed that was why she was alive so as to not only protect him, but guide him as well.

She then noticed two concealed letters; one for herself and Naruto, but before she could hope to read hers, someone called out to her.

She turned expecting one person, but was surprised when there were two. Sarutobi Hiruzen was striding over to her location while one of his student's trailed him. She would've thought it to be Jiraiya, but instead it was Senju Tsunade.

Finally getting over her mild surprise, she questioned why both teacher and student had arrived after the damage had finally been done. She heard their answers, but neither appeased her and she began to recount just what she could remember of the situation at their behest.

"Listen Kushina, I'm sorry for the loss of your husband, but I need to know what happened to the Bijū?" pressed Hiruzen, as he needed to know the situation in case it was still loose.

Kushina did not hesitate for one second before answering, "It was sealed by Minato. He sealed it inside of himself and took it with him into the belly of the Shinigami." lied Kushina.

Both were surprised, but none more that Hiruzen. He looked into the woman's eyes to see if he could find any deceit, but found none. He then looked to the child in her arms and saw nothing. No seal anywhere on the body nor where there any traces of the Bijū's influence.

"I see." said Hiruzen sighing at the whole situation, "What do you plan to do now?" he asked.

"I plan on raising my son to the best of my ability while leading him to greatness." stated Kushina with a conviction in her voice.

Hiruzen nodded at the women, and then asked her another question.

"What's the lad's name?" he questioned.

Kushina easily read between the lines, "His name is _Uzumaki _Naruto of the Uzumaki clan."

"I see. Will he ever take his father's name?"

"Perhaps. I will let him decide when he's older or if he finds out himself. Whichever comes first." answered Kushina, as she was now starting to feel the effects of the pain on her body.

"Listen Hiruzen, I'm taking my son home. We need to rest after the ordeal we have been put through today. If you need any more questions answered then you may ask me tomorrow." said Kushina, before gripping her child a bit tighter, and began walking back to her home.

She stopped half-way, "Tsunade?" asked Kushina in a tired voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you, come by the house tomorrow. I have something I need to ask you?"

"Just ask me now. I might only be in the village until tomorrow anyway." replied Tsunade, as she did not wish to see more blood and carnage.

Kushina stared at the women, and was trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. Would she really just leave when so many were injured and in need of her skills.

"Walk with me then?"

"Okay?" she said as she caught up with the redhead, "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you were interested in becoming our family's personal doctor?" she asks suddenly.

"Why would I want to do that, I mean don't get me wrong. I consider you family regardless of how distant, but why would I want to stay in this village?" questioned Tsunade, surprised at the out of the blue offer.

"Well, you do kind of owe me for not being here on time. And had you been here, things might have been different." reasoned Kushina, while trying to guilt her into staying.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but this village has taken too much from me, and I just can't stay here." answered Tsunade as truthfully as she could.

"Look, I don't care if you want to leave the village to go and do you own thing, but when I have need for you, I want you to be there. I will offer you and your apprentice a place to live while paying you for your services. How does that sound?"

"..." Tsunade bit her lip as she was seriously considering the offer. It would be nice for herself and her apprentice to finally settle down for a bit. Plus she could still leave and do her own thing or when she just didn't want to be in the village for a while.

"Deal." said Tsunade reaching to shake on it.

"Deal." replied Kushina doing the same thing, and shook hands.

They both walked back to the Uzumaki compound awaiting what was to come in the following years.

xxx

_...Three Years Later..._

Three years had come and gone since that fateful day three years ago. The village itself had undergone some changes since that day. New buildings had been built for the ones that had been destroyed, new procedures had been put in place in case of another disaster, and the naming of a Hokage.

Kushina remembered that day very well as she had been in the populace when it had been announced that Hiruzen Sarutobi would resume his duties as Hokage once more. She heard his explanation on just what had transpired that night, and how the Yondaime had sealed the beast within himself and taken it with him to the grave.

She of course took in all of the reactions the populace had, and most seemed to buy it, so that was at-least one thing she did not have to worry about. Nobody would suspect her son nor would she let them.

She had read the letter that had been addressed to herself all those years ago, and it gave her more information on just what had really happened. She had only known bit's and pieces, but now she knew it all.

Her husband had fought a man who he believed to be the legendary Uchiha Madara, as the man had shown he had a fully matured _Sharingan_. She had read on, and found out that he had only sealed half of the Bijū into her son. He sealed the Yin half of the fox into Naruto while sealing the Yang in himself.

He had also instructed her to begin his training as soon as she could. As there will be enemies who will seek to use or take the Bijū from him or in fact use him as a weapon.

She had also taken up a seat on the council as head of the Uzumaki Clan. She would need information on just what the most powerful people in the village were planning. However she would only take up that mantle until Naruto was old enough to look after himself.

Speaking of her son. She had to say that she was honestly surprised by her son, he was quiet most of the time and chose to focus his thinking on certain things. Granted he was just three years old, but it was still quite something to see.

He was always reading, and trying to learn new things while his idea of fun was solving some puzzles. She had been a bit concerned about him as she would have thought he would have been a regular ball of energy, like she was as a child. However the more she thought about it the less she worried, as his father was the same way.

The only real friends he had were people that were much older than him, she could name them on one hand. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune. They were the only people who really knew who Naruto's father was.

She only really considered two people close to his age bracket. Uchiha Itachi & Shisui had taken her asking them for a favor very seriously. They would come over almost every other day to just hang out or play with Naruto. Naruto enjoyed their company very much.

She had tried to get Naruto to hang around people his own age, but things never seemed to click. Naruto would always say they were too stupid to understand some of the things he tried explaining to them.

However, regardless of how he acted to others his age or how he acted just around herself, she still loved him with all of her heart. She would begin his training soon as he will need to know how to protect himself.

xxx

_...Three Years Later..._

Three years had come and gone since Naruto had begun his training under various teachers. Some skills had taken him longer to master, but he had eventually gotten them down. He was currently awaiting for his next two sensei's.

He briefly thought back to his first lesson with his mother while he was waiting.

_...Flashback..._

"_Okay Naruto, today I'm going to start your training. Now I want you to understand that this is going to be a lengthy process, and what you learn today needs to be practiced for the remainder of the year. Am I understood!?" said Kushina, with a sweet smile on her face._

"_Y-yeah, understood Kaa-chan." replied the four year old._

"_Good. Now I want you to take a seat on the ground, and cross your legs as well. I'm going to have you unlock your chakra." explained Kushina as she instructed him._

_Naruto proceeded to follow her instructions and sat down on the ground while crossing his legs. He looked up to his mother further awaiting her orders._

"_First off, answer me this. What is chakra?"_

"_Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body, and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." stated Naruto, with pinpoint accuracy._

"_Word for word from what you read huh?"_

"_Yep!" he replied with a smile._

"_Alright, now I want you to close your eyes and focus deep within yourself." she said, watching him close his eyes and began to concentrate._

"_Next," she continued, "Your going to feel an energy source within yourself flowing throughout your entire body. I want you to grab that energy, and bring it to the surface." she said, as she was patiently watching._

"_..." confusion was written over Naruto's face._

_Seeing the confused face on her son, she decided to find out what was wrong, "What's wrong Sochi? Can you not locate your chakra?" she asked._

"_No...I found it, but it's strange?"_

"_What is?"_

"_There are two energies for me to grab. One is blue and warm, while the other is red and malicious." explained Naruto, not really knowing what was going on._

"_..." Kushina froze when he mentioned the second type, and immediately knew what it was. She would need to tread carefully here._

"_Naruto," she spoke softly, "I want you to grab the blue and warm feeling. Don't touch that other one, I will teach you about it, but not right now. Okay?" she spoke slowly._

"_Okay. I'm going to grab the first one." he replied._

_Kushina just watched as her son was concentrating, and saw a faint blueish outline on her son appear all around him, and knew he had done it._

"_Congratulations Naruto, you've successfully unlocked your chakra." said Kushina, as she went up and gave him a hug._

"_Thanks Kaa-chan."_

"_Your welcome. Would you like to take a break or do you wish to continue?" she asked already knowing his response._

"_I can keep going." he replied with a fire in his eyes._

"_Right, well know that you have your chakra unlocked we need to work on your control." _

"_Okay, what do I have to do?" questioned Naruto, looking at her._

"_Well, first I'm going to place this leaf on your forehead and I want you to apply chakra to that leaf so it doesn't fall off."_

"_Okay, is that all I'm going to be doing today?" queried Naruto._

"_Hmm.." she thought, "No, I am going to be teaching you how to handle and throw shuriken, kunai, ninja wire etc. That will be your training schedule until I say otherwise." she said in a tone that meant it was not up for debate._

"_Fine..." he said sighing, "So I work on my chakra control, and practice with my shuriken and kunai." he said making sure he heard right._

"_That's correct."_

_...Flashback End..._

That had been his first year of training. Nothing but pure chakra control along with training in his ninja tools. It was only until the second year that things really began to take off for him.

_...Flashback..._

"_Okay Naruto, I know you've been learning how to scout out an area, and track a person(s) from Kakashi. From what he's told me, you excel at the things most shinobi tend to neglect. I'm proud of you." said Kushina as she praised her son._

"_Thank you Kaa-chan!" replied Naruto, giving her one of his rare smiles._

"_Your welcome. Now I'm going to teach you some useful techniques." she said, as she could see him shaking with anticipation._

"_Which ones?!" _

"_They are three basic techniques, but will be useful out in the field. They are the Henge, Kawarimi, and the Bunshin." she said, as she explained what each did._

"_Wow." was all Naruto said, as he was left speechless at hearing what they did._

"_Hehe...I knew you would be impressed." chuckled Kushina watching her son's reaction._

"_When can I get started!?" he asked in anticipation._

"_Soon, but there is one thing I want to tell you." said Kushina, rather seriously._

"_What is it?"_

"_Along with your physical training and chakra control exercise's, these are the only things your going to be learning. I want you to have these mastered before we move on to something else." she said, as she explained that having something mastered could be the difference between living or dying._

"_Now," she continued, "I'm just going to give you the specifics of what your physical training will work on: endurance, stamina, speed, pain tolerance, strength, power, flexibility, agility, coordination, balance, and accuracy." she listed off. _

_Once Naruto heard this he understood, and wanted to get his training underway._

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

"Oh Naruto, have you been waiting long?" asked one Uchiha Itachi in his Weasel mask

"No sensei. I was just thinking." he replied.

"Very well then. Let's wait until Dragon arrives before we begin." stated the older Uchiha.

"Okay."

Naruto knew that behind those Anbu masks were his two elder Uchiha friends. It was a very sad but interesting day that day, as he not only learned some vital information about himself, but one of his friends as well.

_...Flashback..._

"_WHAT!?" shouted Naruto in compete disbelief._

"_Yes. Myself along with Shisui have been accepted into the ranks of the ANBU. I just wanted to let you know that if we do not appear around regularly it is because we are on a mission, and not because we do not like you anymore." explained Itachi in a monotone voice._

_However what he did not tell the young blonde before him was that both Shisui and himself have already been in the organization for a while now, and their next mission was regarding him. Many attempts had been made by outside forces on either his life or his mothers. While his mother could protect herself, he could not. _

"_Well...not yet anyways." thought Itachi._

_Itachi along with Shisui had been assigned by the Hokage to watch over the boy at all times possible. They of course knew who the boy's father was as they needed to know such information, and understood why he needed a bit more protection._

"_I see." replied Naruto, as he wrapped his head around the information he was just given, "Will you come to see me when you have time?" asked Naruto in a whisper._

"_Of course. Well I really must get going, I just wished to relay our situation to you." said Itachi, as he made his way out, but not before greeting Naruto's mother, "Hello Kushina-sama." _

"_Hello Itachi-kun." replied Kushina as she watched the boy leave._

"_Hello Kaa-chan." said a dejected Naruto._

"_What's wrong Naruto?" she asked in a worried tone. _

_And so he began to explain what he had just been told, and she now understood why he was a bit depressed. She explained to him that if Itachi had not valued their friendship then he wouldn't have bothered to let him know. That made him feel a bit better, and got out of his mood. _

"_I see you are ready to train in the other things I have to teach you." stated Kushina, looking at Naruto._

_Naruto nodded his head as the past year had seen him training in the specifics of Stealth and Infiltration. He had asked her how she knew such things, and she said she was once briefly part of the Anbu—until she got pregnant—and left it at that._

_Those two things along with his physical training, and his new chakra control exercise, tree walking, had done wonders for him. He was wondering what she would teach him next._

"_I'm going to teach you this technique I learned from one of my friends. It's called the Tōton Jutsu." she said._

"_What does it do?"_

"_It renders the user invisible during combat." she explained._

"_That sounds useful." replied Naruto thinking of such ways to use it._

"_It is...**Tōton Jutsu(Transparent Escape Technique)!"**_

_And before his very eyes, his mother had vanished. He was about to call out to her, but something stopped him, and he forced himself to the ground. It was quick, but he felt the change in the air current after he had dropped._

"_You have good instinct's Naruto. You dodged that strike well, but never stop moving!" she yelled._

_Naruto heard her tone of voice, and immediately got himself up and put his defense. It had little effect as Kushina could easily bypass it. She knocked him around a few times, and let himself get back up again. She was impressed with his durability, but then again he was an Uzumaki._

"_Shit!" cursed Naruto mentally. He needed to find out just where she was, but how?_

_Unbeknownst to the two Uzumaki that were fighting, but there were two people watching them. It was two ANBU that had been watching since the beginning. One had a weasel mask on while the other had a dragon mask._

"_What do you think...Itachi." asked Dragon._

"_How many times must I tell you...don't call me by my name." sighed Itachi shaking his head._

"_Oops. I mean...what do you think...Weasel?" Dragon spoke the last few words in a serious tone._

"_I think he needs to do something quick or he will continue to be punched and kicked by his mother." answered Weasel as they both returned to watching._

"_Dammit...I need to do something...I know!" thought Naruto, as something came to him._

_He rolled once again as he felt the current in the air shift, but this time while on the ground, he snatched up a handful of dirt. He quickly got up and readied himself when he felt the shift again, he threw the dirt._

"_Hehe...nice try Naruto. Something like that will not work on an opponent who is much faster than you." she explained to him, as she rounded on him once again._

"_Oof..." grunted Naruto as he focused his eyes as much as he could, hoping to find her._

"_Might as well end this little demonstration." thought Kushina, but not before she could land one more hit. _

_She balled her fist up, and was about to bring it down on top of his head when something incredible happened. He caught it._

"_What the hell!?" shouted Kushina in disbelief._

_'Gasp!'_

_She couldn't believe it, but it couldn't be an illusion. Her son was looking at her not with his own eyes, but with the eyes of a different person. She was looking directly at a pair of Sharingan eyes._

"_Bu—!" were the last words on her mouth before she received a kick directly to her stomach, knocking the air out of her as she fell to the ground._

_...Weasel & Dragon..._

_They were both just as shocked as Kushina was. They couldn't believe that their friend had those eyes, it didn't make any sense. They needed more information before reporting this._

_...Naruto & Kushina..._

_Naruto looked directly at the downed form of his mother, and quickly ran towards her to check on her. _

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" he repeated over and over again in worry._

"_It's okay Naruto. I just need to catch my breath." she said never leaving his eyes._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I think we need to call Tsunade, and give you a check-up." she responded._

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

"_Oh man, and what a check-up that was." thought Naruto, thinking back to that day._

After his check up had been finished, they had taken a blood sample. It was obvious he had Uchiha blood flowing through his veins, but who had he received it from. His mother? Or his father?

From what the results had said when Tsunade had gotten them back, Naruto was 33% Uchiha, 33% Kaguya, and 34% Uzumaki. Who knew.

_...Flashback..._

"_Really!? Where did I get whose blood from?" asked Naruto, looking around the room._

"_We would like to know that as well." thought both Itachi & Shisui, as they were hidden from view, still watching over Naruto._

"_Well," started Tsunade, "You received your Uzumaki blood from your mother, but you also received your Kaguya blood from her as well." stated Tsunade._

_Everybody was now looking at Kushina, waiting for an explanation. She told them that she was in fact half Kaguya on her mother's side. _

"_I see," said the busty Senju, "Well that answers that question. Which pretty much means you received your Uchiha blood from your father, and from what I've seen on the results, your actually related to someone from that clan." she said out loud._

"_Who? Who is my father? And who am I related to?" Naruto asked in rapid succession._

_Tsunade looked to Kushina before answering, and got a nod, "Your father is or was, Namikaze Minato or Uchiha Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage." _

_Shock, sadness, relief, anger, were the emotions that had been going on inside of Naruto when he finally got the news he had been waiting for. _

"_I see." he said._

"_That's it? You see?" spoke Tsunade as she believed the boy would have an outburst._

"_What else do you want me to say. I finally have the answer to who my father was, but I do need time to adjust to it." he explained looking directly at the woman._

_Tsunade just nodded her head, and continued with her information, "Now as to who you are related to by way of your father. Your grandfather is Uchiha Kagami while his son Shisui would be your uncle." said Tsunade revealing the information._

_'Gasp'_

"_What was that?" wondered Tsunade, as she thought she heard something._

"_You need to control yourself, Dragon." signed Weasel using hand gestures. _

"_R-roger that." he signed back using the same gestures._

"_Really!? I'm related to Shisui, that's so cool!" said Naruto, as he looked up to the older Uchiha boy._

"_Naruto." spoke Kushina, getting his attention, "You can't tell anyone about this." _

"_I understand the consequences Kaa-chan. I may be young, but I'm not stupid." retorted Naruto, as he subtly activated his Dōjutsu. _

_He didn't know how or why, but he had very acute senses. He had only really used them on instinct when previously fighting his mother, but now he was doing it automatically. He had felt a shift in the air from somewhere in the room. _

_He dared not move his head lest he give himself away. He was quickly scanning the lower half of the room, and then proceeded to move higher up. There! He finally saw them, it was two, but they seemed to be listening in on the conversation while completely ignoring him._

"_So he has the battle instinct's of the Kaguya, the body of an Uzumaki, and the Dōjutsu of the Uchiha. I must say, he has the makings of a great shinobi." stated Kushina, as everybody digested what she had just said._

_It was a very scary prospect. Just the Sharingan alone can make an individual dangerous, but coupled along with the vitality, stamina, and humongous chakra reserves of the Uzumaki and you have the makings of a powerhouse. Then add in the aptitude for battle from the Kaguya clan and it just make the word powerhouse seem obsolete. _

"_You do indeed have the makings of something great Naruto-kun." spoke Shizune for the first time._

"_Man, imagine if Naruto had the Shikotsumyaku." Kushina said to herself._

_Everyone, but Naruto, shivered at that thought. While those present in the room had never fought an actual user of that bloodline, they were still positive they would come out victorious, they were just unsure of what shape they would come out in._

"_That is indeed a scary thought." Itachi thought to himself, as he was so engrossed that he never saw the pair of blood red eyes staring straight at him. _

_Itachi was now in a dilemma, as he was sure his friend was in as well. What do they exactly do with this information. If he gave it to the Hokage, the man would have no choice but to share it with the rest of the clan heads._

_While he was positive his father would not try anything being who the boy's mother was, but that did not mean others would not. Naruto's circumstances are too good to be true, and others would try to exploit the boy behind his mother's back._

_That dreaded CRA came to Itachi's mind, and he actually allowed his emotions to overtake him for a brief second. He was disgusted with how they treat any who were the last of their clan. He did not want that for Naruto, as he was responsible—along with Shisui—for acting as older brothers and taking care of him in ways only they could._

_If the information from this little meeting were to be exposed, it would set off a chain of events that would undoubtedly harm Naruto—and Konoha—in the short and long run. He did not want that, so for now...he would keep it to himself._

_Itachi turned to Shisui and could see the emotions raging within the man's eyes. It seemed he was not the only one with some internal strife. He was going to signal him for them to leave and wait when they came out, but noticed something that momentarily stopped his breathing._

_Two Sharingan eyes were staring directly at his position, and he knew they had been spotted. He noticed that Shisui had stiffened as he to saw the blood red eyes of their clan. Itachi briefly wondered if Naruto would reveal their locations. _

"_We made a rookie mistake." thought the fresh new ANBU shinobi as he was caught unaware._

_He breathed a sigh of relief as the boy had stopped applying chakra to his eyes, and turned his head in the opposite direction. Before he left though, Naruto gave him one last 'look', and Itachi had received the message._

_Itachi and Shisui disappeared immediately after that._

_xxx_

_Both Uchiha were in and around the canopy that surrounded the Uzumaki compound, and were awaiting their visitor. They had been waiting since they had left the hospital which ended roughly thirty minutes ago._

_They did not wait much long as Naruto appeared not a few yards away from the tree's that were hiding them._

"_You two can come out now." called out Naruto._

_The two seemed to hesitate at his casual demeanor as he called out to them. However, both knew they had to hear him out as he had not revealed them during the hospital visit. Neither doubted it would have looked bad on them—two Anbu spying on a kid and his mother—and even now it still looked bad as the boy's mother would not bother listening to either of them and take her own sons word over theirs._

"_We need to tread carefully here." Itachi told himself as he and Shisui dropped down._

"_Ah...there you are." said Naruto._

"_So it would seem." replied Itachi trying to sound different, "What did you wish to discuss?" he asked._

"_Hmm...I already who you two are...so can you take off your masks already?" stated Naruto._

"_!" both men were shocked and had shown as much as their bodies went rigid._

"_...And how do you know this?" asked Dragon._

"_Simple really...who would the Hokage trust to keep an eye on me other than the two people who already know me and my habits—and two 'new' Anbu—isn't that right...Itachi, Shisui."_

_Itachi merely shook his head and let out a small sigh. It seemed his friend was very astute, he did not think the little knowledge he had given him earlier would come back to haunt him. _

"_You are correct. However I must ask you call us by our code names. You may call me Weasel."_

"_You sure are smart Naruto...isn't he Ita—I mean Weasel. By the way, you can call me Dragon." _

"_Noted. Now I have a favor to ask of you two, since you two are the only two Uchiha that I know." said Naruto as he could tell both men had a raised eyebrow behind their masks._

"_And that is?" replied Itachi needing more information._

"_I want you two to train me in mastering my Sharingan." _

_...Flashback End..._

Naruto was smiling at those memories as he didn't think he could or ever would again surprise both Uchiha again. He had come to terms about that other piece of information regarding his father. He wasn't sure what to feel for the man. He held no hate for the man, but did not love him either, that's where his reasoning had led him.

On one hand the man had selflessly given his life for his village and understood his thinking at the time. However, he had left him without a father, a role model, a man to strive to emulate, and a friend. He had shed some tears for the man who was his father.

However that was where his feelings for the man stopped. He had no obligation to strive for, emulate, or surpass a dead man, and would instead strive to surpass his mother. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice he recognized.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I forgot what time I was supposed to be here and overslept." said Dragon.

Both Naruto and Itachi could tell he was telling the truth if his bed head was any indication. Neither said anything and instead decided to ignore it for now.

"Right, well let's get this started. Naruto...welcome to Sharingan 101." informed Dragon trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**AN: **

**Okay so the re-write of this story is underway. Sorry for taking for ever to update the this one, but I realized that the other story was written very poorly. It had no structure, and so I felt no obligation to it. **

**However, I had always kept thinking about it and began to tweak some ideas that I had planned for the original while implementing the new ones which gave me the fuel to write this story again. **

**So once again I apologize to those who were waiting for the other story. I just hope you can find it in you to give this one a chance the way you gave the other one a chance.**

**Moving on...**

**Okay...so in the other story, Naruto had met Kimimaro and Haku by the end of the first chapter. I will just say that one of the characters that was mentioned above will not be apart of the group this time around...maybe. Still deciding.**

**I already have Samui for the pairing, and am looking for one or possibly two more, making it a total of either two or three. Give me your suggestions!**

**I will just finish with this...things will be much different from the original. Anyways I hope you guys liked it.**

**Later...**

**R&R...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Perfect Storm**_

_**I must thank those of you who have taken the time to read this re-write of the original. It already has 25 reviews – two more than the original first chapter had – so I must thank you for that.**_

_**Not gonna say much else right now – as I want to keep this short – I just wanted to mention that there is a Lime in this chapter, at-least I think what I wrote constitutes a Lime. Well I just wanted to give any of you a heads up.**_

_**Review Corner**_

_**ddcj1990**** – Hmm...you gave some of my favorite pairings; love Samui, Konan, and Temari. All of them can kick your ass while looking sexy.**_

_**Tyber Zahn**** – I'm glad you gave the re-write a shot bro, it means a lot to me. You gave some good pairing idea's – don't know if I'm going to use them – however I am going to be using some of the characters you mentioned: Kin, Tayuya, Karin, possibly Fu and Yakumo as well. Look forward to what I have planned for them.**_

_**roboguy45**** – Glad you like the re-write, thanks for giving it a shot. ****As for the village finding out about his bloodlines, well just wait to see how I do that one.**_

_**Xaiban**** – Hmm...your off-topic statement does indeed make sense. I only wrote that part because in my original story a reviewer stated something about this, so I made sure to put it in this one. Now to your on-topic question.**_

_**It seems you've read my original so I also thank you for giving this one a try as well. As for your question, well I thought it was pretty self explanatory. Just like in canon she didn't die after having her Bijū extracted, but the difference here was Minato, who placed her in his safe house and erected a barrier around her to stop her from trying to help him(Like in canon, where she died). So I hope I answered your query. **_

_**redlox2**** – You brought up a good point that I nor my brother(Who is an avid fanfic reader) have never thought of. Having the Yin sealed in him and not the Yang made a big difference, Yin is the mental aspect and Yang is the physical. So what you said in your review made complete sense to me; I thank you for opening my mind to this; even though it has always stared me in the face.**_

_**Guest**** – Sorry to say but I may have to disappoint you regarding Shisui.**_

_**Cerulean Knight**** – I thank you for your review, and I had to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not putting Kushina as a pairing. Maybe if I do another Naruto story or another time-travel story, but not in this one; and don't worry bro I won't judge you for your pick. She is hot after all.**_

_**As for bringing in other characters from other places, probably not gonna happen as it would kinda mess with the flow and it would be a little weird for me to write.**_

_**The Crimson Fucker**** – I won't lie and won't say I haven't thought about it, but I'm not going to say anything right now.**_

_**That's it from me...check out the AN at the bottom though.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything or anyone that may appear in this work of fiction.**_

Hello – Regular Speech

_Hello – Thought's and Flashback Speech_

_**Hello – Jutsu Speech**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_...Previously..._

"_Right, well let's get this started." announced Shisui. "Naruto...welcome to Sharingan 101." he stated trying to lighten the mood._

xxx

_...Now..._

Naruto nodded his head at his friend. "Glad to be here."

"Now." he started. "From your knowledge, what can you tell me about the Sharingan?"

"Not much." admitted Naruto. "Kinda the reason why I asked the two of you to help me. Not much information is open to me, due to it being a bloodline." he stated. "Plus, I can't just walk over to the Uchiha district, and just ask for this information." he added finishing his point.

"This is true." said Shisui, knowing everything Naruto just said was correct.

"Indeed." added Itachi, completely agreeing with the blonde's assessment.

"Oka-" was all Shisui said before getting cut off.

"Excuse me dragon." interrupted Itachi. "But I believe there is something we need to discuss before we can move any further with this training session."

Shisui was surprised that the ever stoic Itachi had cut him off. "And that is?"

Itachi turned his head, and looked directly at Naruto. "I know you already know this, and have stated it, but I just want to re-state it." spoke Itachi in a serious voice. "Nobody must know of our involvement in this."

Naruto already understood this, but reassured the teen with a nod of his head.

"Good." responded Itachi, and motioned for Shisui to continue.

"Now to begin again, before I was _sooo~ rudely~ interrupted~_. Since you have just unlocked your dōjutsu, we will only explain what one tomoe will allow you to do." said Shisui. "No point in going into further detail when you aren't even there yet." he added.

"First off." took over Itachi. "The Sharingan is only a tool, it alone will not make you unbeatable." he said, stressing this point. "Many Uchiha have believed this, and have lost their lives as a result."

"Understood." replied Naruto in a serious tone showing them he understood.

"He's right." agreed Shisui. "Be sure to take that statement to heart. The eye itself allows you to see chakra flow while giving color to it. It will also allow you to tell if a person is under an illusion, and it gives the user a clearer perception of things. As your eyes continue to mature so will these abilities." finished Shisui.

"Having at-least one tomoe in your eyes will allow you to at-least copy hand movements; like pencil movement, to a degree." explained Itachi.

"Oh! I almost forgot. "said Shisui in realization. "No pair of eyes will ever have the same level of ability."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he was confused by this piece of information. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, for example, while all Sharingan eyes can cast genjutsu, some are just going to be much better at it." explained Shisui, who then turned to Itachi. "Like him for example, his eyes are much better at casting illusions than mine ever will."

"However." he continued. "Just because his are better doesn't mean I can't cast illusions either; his are just much stronger. My eyes allow me the use of high level hypnotism; which is a form of genjutsu." he puffed his chest out when announcing his ability.

"Interesting, I did not know that each pair of eyes had their own unique skill." said Naruto, wondering what his would be.

"_Leave it to Shisui to give away what our eyes can do." sighed Itachi shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I need to stop this now."_

"I am now going to go over the training schedule." announced Itachi, taking over for Shisui. "You will still continue to train with your mother, as a strong body is also needed to utilize our dōjutsu to it's full potential. We will train you after your session with Kushina-sama is finished."

Itachi could see a bit of a grimace on the young boys face. "I realize that you will be tired, but that is nothing more than a petty excuse. If you truly wish to be strong, then you will dig deep and push through it, and flourish because of it." finished Itachi.

The weasel mask wearing teen could see the fire in Naruto's eyes after his little speech, and knew his friend would do his best.

"You can count on me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Very good, we begin tomorrow."

xxx

_...One Year Later..._

Its been a full year since Naruto had activated his bloodline, and he could say with a straight face that he was happy at the moment. His training with his mother had also taught him yet another skill which all ninja should be adept at.

_...Flashback..._

_Naruto stood stock in his backyard while currently awaiting instruction from his mother._

"_Naruto." she started. "I'm very proud of you, to not only have mastered what I, and others have taught you, but to not once ever complain. Good work." she said as she gave him a big hug._

"_Hehe." he chuckled. "Thanks Kaa-chan." he said, returning the hug._

_She smiled at him."Your welcome. Now we will move onto the next segment of your training; sabotage."_

"_Sabotage." said Naruto, trying the word out._

"_Mmhm, there will be times when you will need to destroy something instead of fighting." she explained. "However, it does not just involve destruction. It also entails obstruction, disruption, and subversion."_

"_What is subversion?" he asked as he knew what the other two were._

"_Good question." she told him. "Subversion refers to an attempt to transform the social order, and it's structures of power, authority, and hierarchy." she lectured, but saw his confused expression. "It means changing the status quo."_

"_Hmm...ah." he said as he thought of something. "Is that why you trained me in stealth, and infiltration first?" he asked as it made sense to teach him how to sneak in to destroy things._

_She nodded her head. "Correct. Everything I or others have taught you to this point will be used in conjunction with each-other or in some cases, separately."_

"_I see." he said. "Other than sabotage, what else will I be learning?"_

"_A new chakra control exercise for starters." _

"_Which is...?" motioning his arms telling her to continue._

"_Water walking."_

_He nodded his head as he had already mastered tree walking the year prior when he had been introduced to it._

"_Plus." she continued. "I want you to get better with your writing which is why your going to be doing some calligraphy training."_

"_Calligraphy?" he made a face. "Why that?"_

"_It's for something I have planned in the future." was all she said._

"_Oh." he said, a bit disappointed she didn't elaborate. "Let's get started on this new training then."_

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

While his training with his mother had been going great, it was his other training with the two teen Uchiha's that had him giddy. He had finally managed to progress his dōjutsu to it's next stage while also discovering the ability of his eyes.

_...Flashback..._

"_Naruto." spoke Shisui._

"_Yes?"_

"_We've been training you in your dōjutsu for the past year, and while you have progressed physically, your eyes have not." he stated._

"_So I've noticed." deadpanned Naruto._

"_Which is why the both of us – Itachi and myself – have decided to up your progression rate." he chirped happily._

"_And just how do you two plan on doing that?" Naruto asked suspiciously._

"_Simple...avoid the shiny pointy objects that we are about to hurl at you." Shisui said nonchalantly._

"_Huh?!" was Naruto's brilliant retort._

"_DODGE!" shouted Shisui, as he and Itachi threw shuriken and kunai._

_And so began the dodging game of death. However, there was something both Anbu members had failed to mention to their student; most if not all of the shuriken and kunai were blunt. They did this to keep the threat of injury a real possibility._

_Naruto had begun to slow down somewhat, and this was noticeable by the few tear's on his clothes. He had actually been tagged a few times that resulted in scratches, but he believed it to be a dull one in the bunch and would not chance it on the rest being similar._

_Both of the elder Uchiha were running quite low on their practice tools, but then Itachi had an idea that he wanted to try before they stopped the exercise._

_He weaved his hand-seals, Ram...Rat...Bird...Boar...Tiger..._

"_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

_He threw his last shuriken, and watched it travel a few feet before multiplying into a hundred more. What happened next completely took both Uchiha by surprise._

_Naruto had dodged the oncoming hail of shuriken – which they knew he would, or they would have saved him – but it was how he had done it. He had moved fast, far much faster than either of them had ever seen him move. They decided to halt the training session, and wanted to know how he had done it._

_Just as they approached him, and were about to question him, they stopped. Both noticed the change in Naruto's eyes; they had progressed one step further._

"_Congratulations Naruto." said Shisui. "Your eyes have moved one step closer to fully maturing, and as a reward for doing so, I'm going to teach you a new technique."_

"_Really!?" said Naruto who couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Thanks dragon, thanks weasel, for helping me get one step closer." Naruto thanked them while bowing to them._

_Itachi simply nodded his head, and was honestly a bit surprised to see Naruto bowing to him. He chose this moment to ask what had been on his mind._

"_Your welcome...and do you mind if I ask you a question." _

_Naruto titled his head forward a fraction telling him it was okay. "How did you move so fast? Did you apply chakra to your legs?" were his questions._

"_No to your second question." answered Naruto and continued. "I simply saw you throwing the shuriken while watching it multiply, and I just moved out of the way." he explained._

"_I see." was Itachi's reply still trying to figure out how he did it. His own eyes lingered on Naruto's, and decided to try something. "Do you mind if I throw these at you?" asked Itachi while holding a few shuriken. "I just want to see how well your eyes can track them." he added quickly._

_Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the odd request, but accepted. "Okay." he said as he got into position._

_Itachi's fingers had a firm grasp on each individual shuriken, his body tensed a bit as he got into his own throwing stance. He released the first set that were in his right hand, but immediately noticed that Naruto had moved to the opposite side_

"_He moved a second before I even threw them." Itachi muttered in a bit of disbelief._

_Naruto's movements – along with Itachi's throwing motion – were near instantaneous, and while most would assume that the blonde had just moved faster, Itachi saw differently. He readied his other hand, but just before they left his fingertips, Naruto had already moved to the safest possible location; completely avoiding his attack._

"_There it is again?!" Itachi thought in frustration. He knew for a fact that his blonde friend was not moving faster than he showed; his own eyes showed him that. "Then what is it, it was almost like he knows where I'm going to throw them before I do." that was when it hit him._

"_Precognition." whispered Itachi, but loud enough for the other two to hear._

"_Precognition?" repeated the other two wondering what he was talking about._

"_That is the special ability your eyes have." stated Itachi, and even he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth; as he couldn't fathom such an ability._

"_Oh!" realized Naruto. "You mean how like either of yours allow you to cast stronger illusions or hypnotism."_

"_Correct." replied Itachi, still miffed about his friend giving away such information._

"_Cool!"_

"_Indeed. Not even a fully matured Sharingan can predict things as fast or as far ahead as yours can. It is a truly frightening ability." praised Itachi._

"_Sounds like a super useful ability." said Naruto who couldn't help but smirk at this._

"_This is true." replied Shisui. "But remember not to let this go to your head; this is only a tool to help you." he said reminding the blonde about their earlier conversation._

_Itachi nodded his head hoping to add extra emphasis on what they were telling him. Even if these words did not get across to him, his next few certainly would._

"_While I admit it is a very useful ability, I can already see fatal flaws in it as well. For one." began Itachi. "If you fight a high class ninja and move before they do anything, then you are just telegraphing yourself, and they will act accordingly." _

"_The next thing I noticed." he continued. "While being able to predict a person's movement by body language, what about Ninjutsu? Or Genjutsu?" he asked. "How will you react if your enemy realizes all they need to do is sub-vocalize their attacks in order to harm you?" he asked as he broke down the ability on his first glance._

"_That's the Uchiha clan's prodigy for you." muttered Shisui, as he was nowhere near as astute as his friend was._

"_Oh..." said Naruto, completely dejected now. "I guess your right about that." _

"_Listen." sighed Itachi. "Everyone in this world of ours has their own strengths, and their own weaknesses. It is up to the individual however to realize this, and do something about it. No technique is without it's own weakness." he finished._

"_Even yours?" asked Naruto while looking his friend in the eyes._

"_Even mine." he did not hesitate when he answered. "Which is why I train to compensate for it; same thing for Dragon." he explained, trying to give his friend some closure._

"_He is right you know." agreed Shisui. "And that sure is one handy ability Naruto. The predictive capabilities of your eyes far outclasses ours." complimented Shisui, hoping to cheer him up after the brutal explanation from Itachi._

_Itachi could see what his friend was up to, and decided to change the subject. "Now, I believe we should explain the advantages of the next stage."_

"_Right, well the second stage allows you to use the other abilities we've already stated to you, but it also allows you to copy techniques now." explained Shisui knowing just how his nephew would react._

"_Cool!" replied Naruto excited._

"_Naruto." said Itachi. "Now that your dōjutsu allows you to copy any technique – barring bloodline techniques – you can copy anything from generic techniques to an original." he explained._

"_However." he continued. "I suggest not copying original techniques from your comrades – you can – but I guarantee you they will view you differently once you do, and not in a good way."_

_Naruto understood what his friend was telling him. He had no qualms about stealing original techniques from his enemies, who were probably trying to kill him. He also understood that last part as well._

"_Thank you for the advice." thanked Naruto, before he remembered something. "Oh! How about that technique." he said salivating at learning something new, he turned to Shisui._

"_Oh yeah." muttered Shisui. "This is the technique that made me famous before I joined up." bragged Shisui._

_Naruto perked up at this, and grew more excited. He didn't know his uncle was famous._

"_Outside of these walls, enemy shinobi tremble when they hear this name while the kunoichi have to hold themselves back from having their way with me...they know me as **'Shunshin no Shisui'**." stated Shisui proudly, completely oblivious that he just named himself while in Anbu gear._

_Itachi merely let loose a sigh from his lips, and shook his head at his friend, and wondered just how his friend had even been accepted into the Anbu ranks._

"_Whatever." muttered Itachi uncharacteristically. "Naruto already knows who we are." _

"_I'm going to teach you the Shunshin no Jutsu."_

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

And learn it he had, it had taken him a short while to master it, but he had done it. He did not copy it with his eyes as he wished to learn this one the old fashioned way. It was also to show his friends that he was taking their words seriously.

Right now, he was currently taking a break from his training, and was currently on his way to train his brain; at the library. He enjoyed reading, but what really grabbed and pulled him in was one subject in particular; history.

Or more specifically, certain individuals in history.

There were certainly many names throughout history that were respected, but were feared just as much. Some such as: Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tōka, Mū the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and Z the Sandaime Raikage, just to name a few.

However, while those people made their own contributions to the world he now currently lives in today. It was two other individuals that had started it all, and with their power saw it accomplished, he was talking about two legendary figures; the Uchiha Madara, and the _Shinobi no Kami, _Senju Hashirama.

If there was one word he could use to describe himself when regarding these two, it would be enamored. He was enamored with both men, and their prowess in battle. Granted, there wasn't much information regarding the Uchiha, but anytime Hashirama's name was brought up the Uchiha's name was not far behind.

He also read anything he could on specific battles or wars that have long since passed. It was always a good idea to learn from history so as to not repeat it. It not only helped in learning the tactics from his own village, but from other villages as well.

However, he was trying to learn a bit more on a certain subject that all of his teachers have either forgotten or just won't teach him; assassination. He figured that if he was going to be one of the best, then he needed to be knowledgeable in all fields of shinobi life.

From what he remembered, there were many books – some harder to get than others – that held information regarding what he had just been thinking about. He was going to be at the library for a very long time today.

xxx

_...Three Years Later..._

Three years had come and gone for one Uzumaki Naruto, and he had grown well. He was a healthy ten year old boy that stood at 4ft 3in, and weighed 70lbs. He had let his hair grow out to the point that he almost resembled his father, and the only reason people didn't see it was because he had no real interaction with the people. The only real difference that separated him from his father were the blood red tips – that were bordering black – that he had received from his mother.

And speaking of his mother. He was currently following her as she was leading him over to one of her friends house. Apparently, she wanted him to make friends with people his age, and it was because of that, that they had taken a break from training. He still remembered when she had asked him.

_...Flashback..._

"_Hey Naruto!" hollered Kushina._

"_Hmm?" he replied not looking up from what he was doing._

"_Listen up, I'm going over to a friends house. She has two kids that I think are your age, do you want to go and meet them?"_

_He breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "No." _

_Kushina growled a bit at his response. "Well to damn bad, cause your going or I will beat your ass unconscious, and drag you there myself, ttebane!"_

"_Fine." he sighed, resigned to his fate._

_...Flashback End..._

That had been a few hours prior to their current situation. He looked around, but he didn't really recognize the area they were in, and concluded that they were still a ways away.

He thought back to the memorable events that had transpired over the past three years, and how his training with his two other friends had been completed.

_...Flashback..._

_Naruto: Age 8_

"_Congratulations Naruto." congratulated Itachi. "You now have a fully matured Sharingan."_

_Naruto simply nodded his head, and tried to re-catch his breath from the training session he just had; with two opponent's._

_It had been both Shisui's and Itachi's idea to help awaken the last stage faster by putting him in a simulated battle. Naruto's eyes had responded to his turmoil, and they had evolved to help deal with the situation._

"_Thanks...Weasel...Dragon." he thanked them in-between breaths._

"_Your welcome." both said._

"_What am I going to be learning next?"_

"_Here." Itachi said, handing him a piece of paper. "Channel some chakra into that, and we will go from there."_

_Naruto had never taken his eyes off of the tiny piece of paper, as he knew what they were going to teach him now; nature manipulation._

"_To think that you could learn so much from such a small piece of paper." smirked Naruto at the thought of it._

_He did as he was told, and applied a small amount of his chakra. He was quite happy with what he saw, the paper had a large tear right down the middle; signifying a strong affinity towards Fūton. What happened next was just as simultaneous as the first reaction, the paper itself ignited, and burned to ash._

"_Impressive." complimented Shisui. "Not many can claim to have two equally strong nature affinities at such a young age."_

"_Hehe." chuckled Naruto. "Thanks."_

"_I must agree with Dragon as well." spoke Itachi. "However, since neither of us have a wind affinity, we will focus on training your fire affinity."_

"_Right, let's get started then." said Naruto really wanting to learn._

"_Hmm..." hummed Itachi in thought._

"_What's wrong Weasel?" asked Shisui as he saw his friend thinking._

"_I believe that with the amount of chakra he has, and the fact that he has been doing chakra control since he was very little, it should allow him to use our clan's favorite technique."_

"_Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea." said Shisui. "Sounds like something I would have said." he muttered to himself._

"_What was that?" Itachi asked._

"_Nothing."_

_The Uchiha prodigy nodded his head. "Then we are in agreement then?" he asked Shisui who gave him a nod. "Very well then. Naruto!" called Itachi._

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to watch me carefully." Itachi said as he ran through his hand-seals. Naruto saw this and quickly activated his Sharingan._

_'Horse...Snake...Ram...Boar...Monkey...Horse...Tiger..._

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"**_

_Naruto watched in fascination as his friend had breathed air into his lungs, and then exhaled his breath with a giant fireball._

_It was massive in size – bigger than some of the tree's in the area – and it completely burned everything in it's path._

_Itachi cut the chakra flow, and stood tall. He gazed at Naruto who was still looking at his fireball as it continued to travel and then dissipate._

"_Naruto." spoke Itachi, grabbing the blonde's attention. "Did you see what I did?"_

"_I did." _

"_Explain."_

"_Well, I saw you gathering fire chakra at the base of your stomach. Then I saw you apply regular chakra into your throat so as to not burn yourself, then you inhaled some air, and released your attack." explained Naruto._

"_Correct. But why did I need to breathe in air for?" he questioned._

"_The air fueled the fire in your mouth which made your attack bigger, and stronger."_

"_Correct again." praised Itachi. "This conversation aside, we need to discuss something very important with you." he said in a serious voice._

_Naruto caught the tone. "And that is?"_

_Itachi did not want to say this, but he had no choice. "I'm afraid we will not be able to continue our training sessions with you."_

"_What? Why?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Did somebody find out about this?" he added._

"_No, nobody found out about our group. Dragon – along with myself – are soon going to be assigned a rather long mission."_

"_Oh..." responded Naruto, sadly looking down. "How much longer do we have?"_

"_Hmm, let's see here. Your about to turn nine in two weeks...so I would wager we have about ten months before we depart."_

_Naruto grimaced. "That's actually not a lot of time." he stated._

"_No it isn't, time will fly by. Which is why in the remaining time we have, we will teach you to the best of our ability. Everything we will teach you is going to be split into months." _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How are we going to work this?"_

"_Simple...we will focus on one subject for four months, then another for three months, and we will repeat the process." he explained. "The only question is, what you wish to focus on?"_

"_I want to focus the first four months on Ninjutsu." announced Naruto._

"_Very well then, I want you to master this technique. When you do, we will move onto the next technique." said Itachi, steering the conversation back to his training._

"_But what if I can't master it before we move onto the next part of my training?" asked a worried Naruto._

"_Do not panic. Even if you don't master it, and we move on we will leave some scrolls with you that contain techniques." reassured Itachi. "At regular intervals of course." he added._

"_Okay." said Naruto, glad he would continue to learn, but sad he would be losing his two friends._

_...Flashback End..._

That had been the first four months, and unfortunately for Naruto, he would have to now make due with scrolls. He had taken an entire month to master the first technique, and had mastered two more along the way.

He hasn't been training with his mother as much; except for calligraphy. She had been a bit more busy doing her own things, and had left him to his own devices; hence the library.

Speaking of the library, he had read most if not all books regarding the art of assassination. He could say without a doubt he knew how to assassinate a person, but actually putting it to practice was something else.

The remaining six months had flown by as he spent it with Itachi and Shisui, as they taught him new things that would greatly benefit him in the years to come.

_...Flashback..._

_Naruto: Age 9_

"_Okay Naruto, it's just going to be me today, and the rest of the three months." stated Itachi in monotone voice._

"_Where's Shisui?"_

"_Shisui has some work to do that will take him a while to finish."_

"_Okay then, what will we be doing today?"_

"_I'm going to teach you my area of expertise."_

_Naruto's eyes lit up at hearing this news. "Your going to teach me genjutsu!"_

"_Correct, but first." he said. "What can you tell me about genjutsu?"_

"_Let's see here...genjutsu is like ninjutsu – in that you need chakra, and sometimes hand-seals – but instead of affecting the body, it affects the mind. It then causes a disruption in a person's senses." explained Naruto._

_Itachi nodded his head and agreed with his answer. "Correct, but we who have the Sharingan are given an advantage over others. We can cast illusions with just our eyes alone. Of course we can also use hand-seals – and I advise you to do that so as to keep your eyes a secret – but all it takes is a glance, and we have them." said Itachi, catching his breath after a lengthy explanation._

_Naruto took in all of the information he had just received. "So what are you going to teach me?"_

"_I'm going to teach you how to cast generic illusions with your eyes, and one of my favorite techniques." _

"_What's it called?" inquired Naruto._

"_**Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique)!"**_

_...Flashback End..._

Naruto grimaced as that had been a long three months. A shiver course through his body at that memory, and he knew it was an illusion, but he would rather not go through that a second time.

The blonde had also learned that like humans, dogs and other species of mammal can also be placed in an illusion. He moved past that memory, and thought to the last three months he had spent with his uncle.

_...Flashback..._

_Naruto: Age 9(Cont.)_

"_Yo Naruto." greeted Shisui._

"_Hello."_

"_As you know, I was not here the past three months as I had been assigned a mission, and now it has been Itachi. So it will be just the two of us." he said. "And as I understand it he has been teaching you genjutsu."_

"_Yep."_

"_Then I'm going to teach you kenjutsu." he stated. "Is there any particular style of blade you wish to use, or would you like to learn from the one I use?" offered Shisui._

"_What type do you use?"_

"_In my line of work, I use a Ninjatō." answered Shisui._

"_Hmm..." Naruto was thinking of all of the blades he had read about. "I'd like to use a kōdachi."_

"_A kōdachi huh? A defensive blade, how good is your taijutsu then?"_

"_Sub-par, as I haven't really focused on it during my time training." Naruto answered truthfully._

"_I see, then perhaps using two kōdachi will solve your taijutsu problem, and I do believe I know of a style suited for dual kōdachi."_

"_Well." he continued. "For now we will just focus on you getting used to handling one, and then we will incorporate the second one."_

"_Right."_

_And so began the kenjutsu training._

_...Flashback End..._

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and he had spent his remaining time on his own trying to master what they had left him.

He had received multiple scrolls with detailed writings on numerous fire techniques, genjutsu, and his new kenjutsu style. He had mastered a few more ninjutsu along with some genjutsu. However, his kenjutsu was the one that was taking him the longest.

And before he knew it, he had already hit his tenth birthday. Not much had happened after that as the months went by. His mother was worried since he didn't socialize much with kids his own age, as there were none at his party. Mostly nothing but adults.

It was the reason why he and his mother were currently on their way to her friends house. Some part of him was hoping they were going to see his grandfather; Uchiha Kagami. He knew why he wasn't allowed to see him as he would need to go to the compound, and that would just raise questions. It still didn't mean he couldn't hope for it.

His musing's were cut short as he noticed his mother come to a stop. He did as well, and began to look around the area.

"_Noting special." he commented looking around._

It was then when he noticed something; two red markings. There were two red markings in front of a compound wall similar to that of the Uzumaki compound. He recognized the markings immediately from the various books he's read.

"_The Inuzuka Clan huh?" _

His thoughts were cut short as the gates attached to the wall had begun to open, and it revealed a person there waiting for them.

"_Hmm..? A woman."_

A woman indeed. She was rather tall in his opinion, but then again most people are when your only ten years old. As he kept staring at her, there was one word that came to mind that could describe her perfectly.

"_Feral."_

The woman in front of him had long, spikey, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils along with elongated nails, and canine teeth. She was proudly wearing her clan markings over her cheeks, and over her eyes.

Naruto continued to stare at her, oblivious of his open leering. His eyes roamed all over her body, and he could tell she trained, if her well toned legs and rear end was anything to go by. He nodded to himself in a silent approval.

His eyes had begun to travel upwards, but stopped and lingered on her breasts. _"Not as big as Kaa-chan's, but their still decent." he analyzed as he recalled what he had read in books detailing human anatomy._

"Like what you see pup." teased a feminine voice.

His eyes widened marginally, and that's when he realized what he had been doing. He had been caught staring.

"I think I'm just a tad bit to old for you." repeated the same voice.

"_I guess mother was right. This is what happens when I don't have much interaction with others." Naruto was inwardly chastising himself for his mistake._

"Hehe...sorry about that Tsume-chan." apologized Kushina as the situation was just as awkward for her.

"Don't worry about it Kushina-chan, he was just admiring a mature woman's body." waved off the now named Tsume.

"I apologize if I have offended you, Tsume-sama." this time it was Naruto who apologized while showing her respect.

"Such a well mannered child, wish mine was like that." Tsume muttered the last part. "No apology needed, and drop the -sama honorific. Just call me Tsume, or if you really want to, Tsume-chan." she laughed at seeing his flustered face.

Naruto had gone beet red from what she had just asked of him.

"_What a pure boy, you don't see much of that these days." said Tsume trying to get a read on him._

"I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Inuzuka Tsume, clan leader of the Inuzuka clan, and this is my partner Kuromaru. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself with a greeting.

Naruto froze when he heard her full title. _"Oh crap...I was just caught checking out the clan head." he grimaced._

Tsume just had to hold her laugh in as she saw the young blonde grimace, she waved it off. "Like I already said, don't worry about it..." she trailed off.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he introduced himself.

"Well, don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Now, shall we head inside." gestured Tsume.

xxx

_...__Inuzuka Compound..._

As Tsume led them through the compound, Naruto couldn't help but look around. It was decent to mid-size that could probably house up to a various amount of members, but then again he didn't know the exact numbers of this clan.

It was a rather practical setting in his opinion. The structures around the compound were built to accommodate if necessary, but were able to withstand an attack if need be. He didn't even have to focus his senses to hear the air filled with barking, and loud shouts.

Another detail he noticed was the lack of plant life – or ponds – but chalked it up to the numerous amounts of dogs running around; and he knew what dogs would do to plants and ponds.

After the mini tour had been completed, the clan leader had taken them to her personal home, where he was introduced to her children.

"Hi!" chirped the boy. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you." he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"_A bit to loud for my tastes." was the first impression Naruto had of Kiba._

"Likewise, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." who reached out and shook the outstretched hand.

_'Arf, Arf'_

"Whoops, sorry about that." apologized Kiba. "This little guy up here is my partner, say hi Akamaru."

_'Arf'_

"Hello." greeted Naruto with a slightly raised eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders.

"_Well, him being loud aside both of them seem nice enough." he believed, and then shifted his attention to the Tsume's other child._

If he had to take a wild guess, he would wager she was about three to five years older than him. He was silently studying her, but he was unaware she was doing the exact same to him.

"_Hmm...not bad, definitely one to look out for in the future." a smirk had made it's way to her face._

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Inuzuka Hana."

They both gave each-other a nod. Naruto took note that while Hana was an Inuzuka, she looked the complete opposite from the rest of her clan. The only thing in common she had with the rest were the clan markings on her cheeks. She didn't have elongated canine teeth or nails, nor did she have wild untamed hair.

She was the prototype of what the rest of her clan would look like if they had a softer appearance. She inherited long brown hair – which was in a ponytail – along with large black eyes.

"_Just stunning..." were the thoughts of one blonde Uzumaki as he was yet again checking out another woman of the Inuzuka clan. "Good choice of clothing as well." he commented as she had on a jacket along with form fitting shorts that just extenuated her curves. _

"_Hmm...perhaps high C-cup?" guessed Naruto as he was staring at her unzipped jacket which just happened to show off a generous amount of cleavage._

"Should I be expecting grand-pups sometime soon Naruto-kun." teased Tsume as she saw how both her daughter and Naruto were sizing up one another.

"Wha-?" a flabbergasted Naruto said.

"Hahahaha, I'm just kidding." laughed the clan leader.

Both Naruto and Hana blushed at just what was insinuated. "I-I'm going to go and take a shower." announced Hana.

"Oh, do you want someone to go and take a peek? Is that why you announced it to the world, eh Hana-chan~." stated Tsume with a wink at her daughter.

Hana turned even redder, and had said nothing while proceeding to the restroom. _"Well, I wouldn't mind if he did take a peek. I could show him what he would be in store for." she giggled to herself while sauntering off knowing Naruto's eyes were still trained on her backside._

Kushina just stood in the room mouth agape some moments while getting angry in others, but sighed as she knew her friend was just messing around. "Well, I'll leave Naruto in your care Tsume-chan."

Naruto who's eyes were still on Hana's backside widened when he heard this, and snapped his head in his mother's direction. "Huh? Where are you going Kaa-chan?"

"I'm only going to be gone for a little while as I have some business with the Hokage." she explained while hugging him. "I'll be back to pick you up after I'm finished, and do try to make a friend son." she whispered the last part.

"Fine." he sighed. "Let's head outside Kiba!" Naruto called out.

"Coming!"

xxx

_...Hokage Tower..._

We see one Uzumaki Kushina standing before the Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"What did you wish to discuss this evening Kushina." Sarutobi breathed out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I plan on taking Naruto to Uzushio."

The third began to cough a bit, and was honestly surprised at what he had just heard. Whatever he was thinking she would say, that was not it.

"What for, if I may ask?" his tone calm, but his mind working a mile a minute.

"Take it easy Hiruzen. I just want to teach my son his heritage; along with Fūinjutsu."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "And you can't teach him that here, inside of the village?" he asked.

Kushina knew the man cared about her and Naruto, and just wanted to keep them safe. No doubt them leaving the village would put them in danger – especially considering they were the last two Uzumaki's – and both were very important to the village; her right now, and Naruto when a few years older.

"I can't teach him here for a few reasons. The first being that there are things in Uzu – mainly scrolls – that would greatly help his progress. I have already begun his training on his calligraphy, so I need what are in those ruins." she answered sadly when she mentioned ruins and her former village in the same sentence.

"I see." sighed Hiruzen while still looking at the red-head. "And just how long will this trip of yours take?"

She inhaled a breathe. "A year."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he said cleaning out his ear.

"...A year."

"WHAT!? What in the name of kami is going to need you to be out of the village for a year?"

"That ties into the second reason."

"And that is?"

"You know just how dangerous Fūinjutsu is right?" it was rhetorical as she knew he knew how dangerous. "One small mistake can prove disastrous, and with a village full of people, well I'll let your imagination handle that."

Hiruzen couldn't help but shudder at that prospect, and he knew from personal experience on just how destructive seals could be. _"Mito-sama proved that." _

"It seems you have your mind set on this." he said. "Then I will approve." Kushina smiled. "On the condition that two of my Anbu travel with you, and no this is non-negotiable." he firmly told her.

"Fine." she muttered. "Then I want Dragon and Weasel." she had known both boys were in the Anbu, and had been training her son secretly. She wasn't a former member herself for no reason; plus she has a high ranking friend in there.

Hiruzen was a bit surprised at who she wanted, but schooled his features. "I'm sorry, but those two are on a long term mission at the moment." he told her while avoiding her eyes.

Kushina narrowed her own in suspicion as she saw him avoiding looking directly at her. "Then who?"

"Let me handle that. I will send them after they have been briefed on their mission." he told her while finally bringing his eyes to hers.

"Fine." she sighed. "Just let them know that we will be leaving in a week."

xxx

_...Inuzuka Compound..._

It had been a little over a half an hour since his mother had left him with the Inuzuka family, and he was not enjoying himself.

"Dammit Kiba!" an annoyed Naruto shouted. "Stay still!"

"No way, your game is slow, and boring. I want to move around."

Naruto took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. _"I need to calm myself down." _

"Kiba." said boy turned his head as he was called. "What can you tell me about your sister?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, well she's very nice, and she's very close to graduating from the ninja academy." he stated. "She also said she want's to be a medic-nin, but she also wants to be a veterinarian." he finished.

"_A medic __and a vet__...th__ose__ a__re__ very challenging field__s__." Naruto thought as his __opinion on Hana was rising._

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kiba as he was getting slightly impatient.

"How about we play some shogi?"

"No way, that is boring."

"Whatever." sighed Naruto. "Where is your restroom? I need to use it."

"Go back into the house through the kitchen, and make a left. It's going to be the first door on your right." Kiba said giving directions. "Oh, and try not to get any on the floor. Mom hate's that."

"I don't know why your telling me this; I'm not you." he told him and found the room easily enough as he stood in front of the door. However, the door was left ajar.

"_Huh? Nobody should be in here?" confusion written on Naruto's face. "Hana should be out by now, right?"_

* * *

_**Lime**_

* * *

He poked his head inside of the room a tiny bit, and turned on his dōjutsu as the steam was blocking his normal vision, and he froze. His heart began to beat much faster as his pulse quickened, as there before his very eyes was the silhouette of a woman who was as bare as the day she was born. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"_Oh crap, oh crap. I really should leave, but my body isn't responding." _his breathing getting heavier and heavier as the steam slowly started to dissipate.

He silently drank in the form of Inuzuka Hana, and the same word came back to him when he first saw her. _"Just stunning." _He had already studied her body when he had arrived – and that was fully clothed – but this was something else entirely.

"_I just hope she doesn't know I'm here." _he prayed.

He continued to watch as she showered while his eyes caught every drop of water that traveled in between her perky breasts. His body shivered a bit as her breasts jiggled slightly due to her moving her arms which were busy washing her head. Her nipples were starting to erect due to the cool air that traveled through the open door.

His eyes roamed over every part of her body from her developing stomach to her growing backside. With his eyes still active he could see a small amount of muscle beginning to form on her small frame, but it fit her very well.

"_Beautiful." _marveled Naruto as reading about a female's body was by far a different experience than having a real one in front of you.

"_I really should leave." _he kept telling himself this, and was about to act on it until he saw something that rooted him to his current spot. Hana was bending over with her face and elbows on the wall, and he could see everything.

His mouth was left agape, and he could not utter a single word. Nothing could be said; he had the perfect view. The blonde could see it all; vagina, snippets of pubic hair, and her anus. Everything was just staring at him in the face. Breathing functions halted ceased at this moment.

Luckily his brain was still functioning. _"I really, really need to get out of here." _But something stopped him yet again.

"Ah~" a moan escaped the woman's lips.

He refocused his eyes back on her, and felt something dripping from his nose. Heat was beginning to rise not only in the room but in him as well as he was witnessing something that most people usually do in private. Right before his eyes – Inuzuka Hana – was playing with her vagina furiously; rubbing it while adding saliva from her mouth.

"Ah~" she moaned again as she inserted two fingers. She went slowly at first, but then she began to thrust them back and forth with such vigor. She continued – while he watched – for about another few minutes before taking them out, and putting her fingers in her mouth; sucking the juice she had produced from her own body. It was a very arousing scene, but she wasn't done yet.

"_She isn't done yet?! I can't believe she is still aroused after all of that?!" _He looked on incredulously.

The blonde watched as she suddenly pulled something from the bottom of her shower. _"What the hell is that, it looks like a stick." _She was applying her saliva to this as well, but this time it was engulfed in her mouth. She sucked on it for a few seconds for good measure, and he could hear the lewd sounds she was making; if her loud slurping was any indication. She took it out and applied some saliva to her fingers that went directly to her anus; making it slicker.

It didn't take a genius to figure this out, and put two and two together. _"No way! Is she really going to-!"_

"Aaaahhhh~" She let out a howl of a sensual roar as she penetrated herself from behind right into her anus. The blonde noticed that her knees were knocking against each-other from the sheer pleasure that was coursing through her body. She slowly began to make her descent to the shower floor and was on her hands and knees. She began thrusting once more, only much faster, and a lot deeper.

From what he could make out – from his angle – she was starting to drool from the excessive amounts of pleasure. She couldn't control herself at the moment. This was something that was going to be ingrained into his memory, and it would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"_Ugh...I feel like such a creeper though." _He told himself as he was still watching her from the door. However unknown to him, Hana was indeed aware of his presence. She wasn't part of the Inuzuka clan for nothing, she smelt him as soon as the door creaked a bit. To her age held no precedence in who she wished to have sexual relations with. They were ninja or soon going to be, and they could both die tomorrow for all they know. Life life with no regrets.

It was because of that saying that she decided to take the initiative with him by giving him a little show she was sure he would remember. It was also an indicator of what they could do together. It was enough for now though, and she wouldn't push it farther than this; for now.

"_I'll catch him later, maybe when he turns twelve or thirteen." _She knew she was contradicting herself a bit, but she wanted him to develop a bit more first before they indulged themselves. She got back up to dry herself as she had already climaxed, and she had already known he was gone.

It was true, he had vanished as soon as she had finished thrusting into herself. He had bolted out of the house so fast he was nothing but a yellow flash. However there was one thing that had come to his mind after he had watched all of that.

"_She really likes it up the ass." _It was true as she screamed the loudest when she was penetrated in her ass. He blushed thinking about it again.

* * *

_**Lime Over**_

* * *

xxx

Kushina arrived to pick up her child, but as soon as she did she saw him running out of the house. She was glad to see that her – and others – training of her son has indeed paid off if the way he was moving was anything to go by.

Her brows furrowed together meaning she was confused about something. Why was her son running out of the house for? She couldn't ponder on these things any more as he finally made his way over to her after shouting his goodbyes to Kiba and Tsume, and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

They were both quite a distance away already. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" she yelled. "STOP ALREADY!"

The words had registered in his head, but his body did not respond until they had reached all the way to the Uzumaki compound. Naruto stopped suddenly, and caught his breath.

"Sorry...about...that...Kaa-chan."

"What's wrong? Why did you suddenly bolt out of the house like that?" she asked in worry.

He chose not to answer her question, and instead began to turn red.

"Hmm, why are you turning red for? Are you sick or something?" Kushina placer her forehead atop his own, feeling his temperature.

"N-no." he stammered. "Anyways, why did you go to the Hokage tower for?" he asked changing the subject.

She was grinning from ear to ear when she heard his question, and couldn't wait to surprise him. "I just got the okay for the both of us to travel."

"Travel? To where?"

"To Uzushiogakure, the ancestral home of the Uzumaki clan."

"What! Really?" he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"Really." confirmed his mother.

"Wow, what are we going to do there?"

"I'm going to continue your training there. More specifically in your Fūinjutsu, why did you think I had you train your calligraphy. It was all for this coming trip."

"How long are we going to be there for?"

"The trip itself will only take a few hours to a day at most – depending on the speed we travel at – but we will be staying there for about a year." she explained.

"When do we leave?" he asked leaning in for the answer.

"In a week, get your things ready."

xxx

_...A week later..._

"_Where are they at?" he thought in frustration. "I wanted to say goodbye to them before I left." Naruto was a bit irritated since it was very early in the morning, and he wanted to say farewell to both Itachi and Shisui._

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." he turned around. _"Hello Weasel...why isn't Dragon with you?"

"..."

_...Flashback..._

"_...Itachi." wheezed out a voice._

_Itachi whirled around, pulled out a kunai ready to plunge it into whoever had snuck up behind him. He halted in his attempt as it was someone he was familiar with; Shisui. _

"_Shisui...what happened to you?" the man looked like he had just been in a battle for his life._

"_The plan – the one we've been trying for months – it didn't work." he coughed. "The coup d'etat is still proceeding forward, and I bring more bad news." his tone grave._

"_What else?" questioned Itachi._

_Shisui knew just how bad the situation was, and was sure Itachi would know as well with the single word he muttered._

"_Danzō."_

_Itachi's jaw tightened. "What has that man done now?"_

"_Well, you can thank him for my current appearance as he tried to steal my eyes." he admitted. "Luckily I was able to evade his drones, they don't call me Shunshin no Shisui for nothing." he chuckled._

"_Enough with the jokes Shisui." Itachi was very irritated right now. "What has Danzō done now?"_

_Shisui cut the aloof attitude. "Besides trying to take my eyes, he's managed to take two of our clansman's eyes. However." his voice grim. "They weren't just any eyes, he took two pairs of Mangekyo eyes." he dropped the information bomb._

"_What?! How is that possible? There were only two other people who had activated them, and they went-"_

"_Missing?" finished Shisui. "No, they didn't go missing; they were killed. He has Uchiha Naka and Uchiha Naori's eyes. And you know just how strong those two eyes were; especially Naori's."_

_Itachi wore a grimace when he thought of that woman. She was indeed powerful, and coupled with her Mangekyo just made her even stronger. Itachi had lied to Naruto when he said he had never seen an ability in a Sharingan like his; Naori had the same ability. Only in his opinion, Naruto's was stronger_

_at it's current level, and would only get stronger if his eyes ever evolved to the next stage._

"_This is bad Shisui, if he were to ever get his hands on your eyes..." he trailed off._

"_I know, which is why I'm entrusting them to you. I want you to give them to Naruto, it will be my last gift to him as his friend, teacher, and family member." instructed Shisui._

_Itachi hesitated for a moment. "Very well, I shall see that he receives these."_

"_Thank you Itachi." thanked Shisui as he plucked out his two eyes without so much as eliciting a sound of pain, and moved over to the Naka river._

_They both exchanged a few words with each-other – one asking the other to protect their home and family, while the other was thanking them for their sacrifice – and that was all that was said. The deed was done, and Uchiha Shisui had erased his existence._

_Itachi let his emotional mask fall, and began to cry at the loss of a friend, and a man he would gladly call brother. He would honor the last wish of his brother, and left the vicinity. _

_In his haste to wipe away his tears before getting to the village, he wiped away – not a tear of water – but a tear of blood. He had awakened his own Mangekyo Sharingan._

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

"–sel, Weasel!" shouted Naruto.

"Pardon? Oh, I apologize for zoning out Naruto-kun. What did you ask me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"Itachi never zones out." he thought in suspicion. _"I asked you where Dragon was at?"

"Oh, he is currently on a mission, out of the village." Itachi hated doing this; lying to a friend.

"Oh...well tell him when you see him that I said goodbye, and I'll be back soon."

"I can do that." Itachi replied solemnly.

"_I'm so sorry about this Naruto." Itachi subtly activated his dōjutsu while Naruto's head was turned, and would put a mild sleep genjutsu on him._

"_**Genjutsu: Suimin Unagasu(Illusion Technique: Sleep Induction)!"**_

Itachi's and Naruto's eyes briefly met for a second and he knew he had him. He immediately got to work as he knew Naruto would soon realize something was different. He summoned a crow that had both of Shisui's eyes, and it dive bombed straight into Naruto's mouth, and it would wait there.

"_I placed a seal on those eyes so that they would emerge if Naruto were ever to activate his own Mangekyo, or if he was in dire need of them." thought Itachi as the crow inside of Naruto knew of this as well._

_'Gasp'_

Naruto blinked a bit, and checked his surroundings; his eyes narrowed. "Did you put me in a genjutsu?"

"I did." admitted Itachi. "I wished to try something out on you for old times sake; as a teacher and student, and because I wanted to see how well it would work on a user of the Sharingan. I also have a mission later on, and wished to use it then as well." he explained.

Naruto's eyes never left Itachi's. "Very well then, make sure you deliver my message. See ya later, Itachi." he said to the older teen, as he ran over to his mother who arrived a few seconds ago; after the illusion was done.

"I will make sure he get's it." Itachi told himself. "Goodbye Naruto...until we meet again." and with that he was gone, ready to undertake his own mission.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Total amount of words: 11,110**_

_**AN:**_

_**Alright ladies and gentlemen, that is the 2nd chapter of The Perfect Storm. What did you think?  
**_

_**I will now address a few things that happened in this chapter...**_

_**1.) I will first just apologize about all of the flashbacks in this chapter, but unless you guys wanted to read all of the training then I'm sorry, but in order to keep your interest and my mind it had to be done this way.**_

_**2.) As I'm sure many of you have noticed, but Hana – who is currently 15 right now – is still in the academy. I planned it like this: Academy student's enter at age 12, and graduate at 16. By doing this, I can play around with the time line and manipulate certain events to my liking. It also helps with Naruto's future training, and what I actually have planned for this story.**_

_**3.) No Inuzuka Hana is not going to be one of the pairings for this story. Not going to say there won't be a sexual experience between the two, and I will leave it at that. I'm even saying this right now, there will be other sexual experience's for Naruto before he or the girls who are going to be with him admit their feelings for one another.**_

_**Age to me isn't going to matter in this story. I want you guys to understand the concept of – Ninja's die all the time, so sexual experience's shouldn't be limited to age difference's – I'm just saying this now because there will be a few times when Naruto has sex with an older woman. Not saying who right now, but I do already have a few in mind. Of course that will stop when Naruto and Samui/ two other girls realize their feelings for one another.**_

_**An example of this would be like this: Naruto x Yūgao, in cannon Naruto is 12 and she is 22(Ten year gap), so to me it wouldn't be much of a problem due to the reason I provided. There would be no feelings or things like that. **_

_**If any of you have any questions regarding this, PM me.**_

_**4.) I just want to explain the ability I gave Naruto. Precognition doesn't mean he's going to be able to predict or see the future. Think of it like a regular Sharingan's ability to predict an opponent's movements due to the slightest movement of muscle's. Only Naruto's ability is on a much grander scale. I pretty much hinted at what variation his MS/EMS is going to be in this chapter with this ability and the mentioning of one certain character.**_

_**5.) Now for an update of the other Pairings, but first let me ask you my readers a question. How many girls is okay before you things start to resemble a Harem. I understand some of you only want one pairing but I have always wanted to write a story where there are more than one pairing. So I ask you that question.**_

_**From what I've seen in the reviews, Kurotsuchi is on the minds of many of you, and I can't blame you; she is hot. Not saying she is the other pairing just wanted to point it out. **_

_**Some of you suggested Temari, Shizuka, Pakura, Karin, Kurenai, Konan, Kin, Guren, Fu, Yakumo, and one of you even suggested Kushina(Wow, just Wow). **_

_**So for now just please be patient as the next one's will soon be revealed.**_

_**One last thing, and I want to get this out of the way. They are going to Uzu, but they will return to the village(Konoha)...for a while. That's all I'm saying.**_

_**That's it for me.**_

_**R&R. Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Perfect Storm**_

_**Have to thank everyone who's continued to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story. This story will soon surpass everything in my old one so I thank everyone for this. Not gonna say much else, but please do read the AN at the bottom as it will have some information you might want to know. And just know that when I put something below for my AN it usually has important information for you guys.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

_**Mejciu – Don't know if I will turn his hair Red, but it's an idea.**_

_**The Crimson Fucker – Kimimaro will join Naruto in a few chapter's; maybe in about two or possibly three chapters. Didn't know Tayuya x Kin was a popular Yuri choice. Send me a few story names if you remember them.**_

_**Roboguy45 – Lol your right about the health issues in the ninja world, just like in canon when the crow went down Naruto's throat and came back out. To answer your second question, I want the Naruto in this story to be a badass so I will have him keep the ability he awakens in his own Mangekyo while also keeping Shisui's. Of course he will have to train in them, but the point is he will have it.**_

_**Cerulean Knight – I'm not sure if we're on the same page regarding Naruto's Sharingan ability, but would you please enlighten me with what your thinking his ability is. PM me.**_

_**La Belle Coeur – I will answer your question in the next chapter, but it is leaning that way.**_

_**Williamgbirkin – Took your advice from your review regarding Karin. In the original story this was my intention, but at the time it wasn't in this one. However I thought about it and decided to put her in Naruto's group.**_

_**Redlox2 – Yeah it was my intention for Naruto to assimilate Shisui's eyes before he goes blind. And yes, the two Uchiha who activated their Mangekyo are the two from filler regarding the 'Izanagi and Izanami'. **_

_**Bsdurler – Naruto will meet both Kimimaro and Haku in future chapters. I didn't want to have to write their own training like I did in my original story, it just took up space in my last story and had nothing to really move the story forward. So by the time they all meet they will all be at very high levels, and will only keep increasing.**_

Hello – Regular Speech

_Hello – Flashback & Thought Speech_

_**Hello – Jutsu Speech**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything or anyone that may appear in this work of fiction.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It was early in the morning, too early in fact as there was still some morning mist lingering around the path in front of them. The forest around them had only just begun to awaken from it's own slumber as the birds were beginning to fly around chirping, and the insects were starting to buzz.

The cool air was a nice refreshing feeling on their faces as the sun itself was only just starting to rise over the horizon. Very few people would be seen this early in the morning while moving at the speeds they were traveling at.

"_Hmm...not bad. His speed had definitely improved, and is well above genin level; perhaps low Chūnin." _Kushina was eying her son, and evaluating him as he was keeping up with her. _"Then again, I am only going at a certain pace."_

Her silent evaluation was cut short. "Kaa-chan, what can you tell me about Uzushio?" Naruto wanted to know as much as he could about his ancestral home.

"Let's see here, Uzushiogakure was located on an island off the coast of _Hi no Kuni. _The clan itself was located in _Uzu no Kuni(Land of Whirlpools). _We were known for many things which made us just as feared, and respected as the Senju or Uchiha clans."

Naruto was paying very close attention here. "What were they?" Kushina took a thinking pose for a few seconds before answering.

"Some of our clan were masters of _Suiton _ninjutsu that rivaled that of Senju Tobirama." she stated and smiled when she saw his look of disbelief. "Others were masters of kenjutsu, but there were two things that we were synonymous for..."

"And those were?"

"Our fūinjutsu, and longevity." she answered and could see his confusion.

"Longevity?" he tilted his head, clearly confused with the concept of just why it was feared.

"Yep, it was one of the things known about us throughout the elemental nations." she chuckled at the next part. "We even got the epithet _'Chōju no Sato(Village of Longevity), _from our enemies."

"Wow." To think that their own enemies would give them such a title; they must have seen the Uzumaki's as a huge threat. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Hmm, most Uzumaki's had some form of red hair while usually always having huge reservoirs of chakra." she explained. "But that was commonplace amongst our people; the only other thing worth mentioning would be our bodies."

"Our bodies? Can you explain?"

"Not much worth explaining really. Our bodies can survive most injuries that would usually kill others, and we are blessed with strong recuperative abilities. Those abilities allow us to recover from exhaustion, and mend most injuries within a short period of time." She listed off all of the things she knew about their clan's bodily functions.

Naruto did not reply instead choosing to soak in, and process all of the information that had just been fed to him. He was glad he was born into the Uzumaki clan.

"_I guess I now know how I've been able to keep up with all of the training under my various teachers." _

A brief moment of silence had descended upon them as they continued their trek to the coast; inching ever closer to their destination. However a random thought soon struck the blonde.

"_Wait one damn minute! Just what is my last name then? _He blanched at the prospect that eventually came to mind. _"Naruto Kaguya Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze." _He shuddered at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. _"Perhaps I should drop Namikaze as my father was only using that name because he didn't know his actual one. But then again..." _

After an intense debate with himself, he finally came to a conclusion that he felt would not only work for himself, but in different situations. _"I will most likely always present myself as either Uzumaki or Kaguya. Konoha would ask too many question should I use Uchiha, and Namikaze while praised inside of Konoha is despised out of it; these two names will only be used in special occasions until I see fit."_

He knew how dangerous the name Namikaze was after he found out who his father was. It was during his time in the library when he read all about the exploits of his father during the third shinobi world war, and how he alone made the biggest dent in Iwa's forces.

Kushina kept her gaze on the road in front of her while out of the corner of her eye she could see her son coming to some decision. Shrugging her shoulders, and deciding not to pry she put her full attention on the road ahead. They were close.

xxx

_...Uzushiogakure..._

The blonde Uzumaki honestly had no idea what to expect when they arrived and he would finally lay his eyes on his clan's home. He did not expect to see what he actually came across, the once great home of the Uzumaki clan lay in complete ruins, it was worse than he expected. Even from his current position, he could not see one building standing.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure." Kushina announced in mock grandeur.

The duo had arrived not a few minutes ago, and were both standing outside of the village entrance. His mother explained to him how back in the day, their village had a very strong defensive barrier around the entirety of the village that made it difficult for enemies to enter or attack.

"_It was obviously designed to hold back a certain amount of force; just not from multiple angles. I wonder If I can come up with something like this for our home back in Konoha." _

"Most of the important things should still be secure, our sealing techniques weren't feared for nothing." Kushina then proceeded to take the first step inside of the village while Naruto wasn't far behind.

"Kaa-chan." he grabbed her attention. "Why is the village even in a state like this?"

"I already gave you the answer, try and think about it." she responded cryptically.

"_She did? When?" _He replayed their conversation to that point. _"It was fūinjutsu."_

"Fūinjutsu."

"Correct. Many villages feared our prodigious skill in the art, and thus three of them banded together to destroy us during the second world war; this is the fruit of their labors." she motioned to the destruction before them.

"_Amazing! They were so feared that it took three major villages to completely destroy us." _He was inwardly smirking as his admiration for his clan kept growing.

"Are we the only two remaining Uzumaki left?"

"I'm not entirely sure." she sighed. "I want to go out and find some, but only when the time is right."

Naruto knew the real reason. _"She means me." _A frown adorned his face. _"She can't go out and find them because of me. Don't worry Kaa-chan, when I'm stronger we can go and look together." _He promised to her then and there that he would help see her goal accomplished.

"Well let's head deeper inside, and set up the place that we will be calling home for the next year." They began to both scout out possible living areas, and this would take them the entire day.

"Right." Naruto followed behind his mother keeping a lookout for any spots he thought might work for them.

xxx

_...Six Months Later..._

Six months had passed by in the blink of an eye for the two residents of Uzu. It was now March, and Naruto himself had learned numerous amounts of things, and not just from his mother either.

_...Flashback..._

_Naruto let loose a sigh which he felt he had been doing for a majority of the time he had been working. The art of sealing was truly a very tiring process, especially when trying to master a seal he had been given two months ago, it was a basic storage seal however his assignment was to condense the matrix formula on his arm._

_He was really starting to get fed up with this, and decided to try something else. He sent chakra to his eyes. "Perhaps my eyes can show me something I may have missed." That was the general idea. Unfortunately his eyes could not help him in this particular instance._

"_It's not working." he growled out, and slowly began to pull on his hair out of irritation. As he was pulling, his eyes briefly glanced over the surrounding flora around the canopy, and froze. There, a good couple of yards away from him, he could see two chakra signatures in the trees. It was at this moment he was glad he had learned how to place a genjutsu over his eyes. "Thank you Itachi." he muttered._

_While silently thanking his friend, he immediately cut the chakra flow from his eyes. "I need to tell Kaa-chan about this!" He needed to inform his mother of this, but he needed to do so subtly without giving himself away._

_The blonde Uzumaki stood up from the ground, and dusted himself off while calmly walking his way back to his temporary home. A few seconds later he found his mother making some food for lunch which he abruptly put a stop to when he pulled on her sleeve._

_Kushina looked down to see her son pulling on her sleeve, and let a smile grace her features. It was just like when he was growing up. She stopped smiling when she saw his face, it held distress. "What's wrong sochi?"_

"_Kaa-chan." he whispered. "There are two people in the tree's, and they were watching me." _

_Her entire body tensed for a second ready to leap to her son's defense, but stopped. She released a calming breath, and realized that Naruto had spotted the two Anbu sent by the Hokage. She had been a bit miffed when neither showed themselves when her and Naruto had left Konoha to come to Uzu, but she couldn't really blame them; it's their job to remain in the shadows._

"_Well, at least their doing their jobs correctly. He must have spotted them with his dōjutsu." She told herself as it was the only way he could have. She knew they had been there, but she had only felt them in flashes at times. "They must be veterans." It was the only way they could remain so inconspicuous; they had experience._

_She tenderly took hold of her son's hand, and held a kunai in the other; you never know. Kushina and Naruto calmly walked back into his work area where she quietly asked her son to subtly direct her with his eyes to their location. He scanned the area, and blinked twice when he landed on one particular spot, and kept scanning. She had received the spot..._

"_I know there are two of you in the canopy, and I know who sent you. Come out." she said in an authoritative tone. There was a bit of hesitation, and an uneasiness began to creep into Kushina's mind as she gripped the kunai. "Are these not the two the Hokage sent, or maybe they were killed trying to protect us already from certain threats." She needed to protect her son at all costs._

_After a few more seconds of an uneasy silence the hesitation had ceased, and two figures dropped down before the mother and son. Each took a knee, and looked up to her._

_As soon as Kushina had seen their individual masks she let out a breath of relief she had been holding in, and a cry of surprise. "Inu! Neko!? I didn't know the Hokage had sent the two of you."_

"_Hai Kushina-sama." answered Neko. "We did not wish to reveal ourselves to you or your son, but we noticed the concealed weapon, and did not wish for there to be a misunderstanding if we did not reveal ourselves." she explained._

"_What she said." Inu pointed at Neko._

_The redheaded Uzumaki nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Thank you for coming out from your hiding spot, and I know of your mission but after the hesitation for a few seconds, well I just couldn't take any chances with my son here. And you two don't have to address me as Kushina-sama. Just call me by my name." _

_The two agents looked to each-other for a second and then back to their charge. Inu shrugged his shoulders. "Very well then...Kushina." Neko managed._

"_Kaa-chan." Naruto spoke catching the adults attention. "Who are they? And how do you know them?"_

_Kushina took a knee and stood eye level with her son. "Well, I had planned on telling you this when you were a bit older, but oh well. I actually used to be in the Anbu, but had to stop since I got pregnant with you."_

_Naruto was stunned speechless. His mother used to be apart of a group that was considered the best of the best; who were just under the Kage's. "Wow."_

"_Hehe." she chuckled while scratching her head, she was glad she could still surprise him every know and then. "And the reason I know these two specifically is because I used to be their squad leader." she explained, and then sent a quick glance towards Inu who just stared at her. He shrugged his shoulders once more, and she nodded. "Plus, I'm not the only one who knows one of them." _

_Know the young Uzumaki was confused. He knew one of them personally. "I know one of them?" he tried to think of who. "Can't be Itachi or Shisui; their chakra isn't the same." he mumbled to himself, but then it came to him. There was only one other person who had ever personally tutored him aside from his mother and the two Uchiha. Plus the hair should have been a dead giveaway..._

"_Kakashi-nii-san!" screamed the blonde who at this point ran towards the older man, and gave him a hug._

"_Yo Naruto." greeted the silver haired man reciprocating the hug._

"_Are you here to teach me too?!" Naruto asked innocently as only a child could. _

"_Well..." Kakashi looked to the blonde's mother who gave him the slightest of nods. "In a sense."_

"_Cool." he responded before remembering that there was one more person, and turned to them. "Who are you? I don't think I know who you are. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." he bowed showing the manners that he was taught._

_Kushina thanked whatever deity that Naruto had turned out more like Minato in the manners department, and not like her. If he had turned out like her she would have no doubt been pulling out her hair, and would have been bald already. She decided to answer Naruto's question about the female agent._

"_Due to certain protocols she won't be giving out her real name, and you should continue calling Kakashi here by his codename as well." Naruto was about to ask a question regarding this, but she beat him to it. "The only reason I told you about Kakashi is because you already knew him, and you would have figured it out. Your a smart boy after all." she praised while pinching his cheek._

_Naruto blushed at the sudden affection from his mother, and he could hear the snickering coming from the other two, but chose to ignore it. He understood now. "So what should I call you then." he asked the purple haired woman._

"_You can call me Neko."_

"_Nice to meet you Neko-san." he re-greeted again._

"_Likewise Naruto."_

_Kakashi chose this time to voice his question. "So with you knowing I'm here...what would you like to learn from me?" His voice held it's usual laziness, but his body language suggested something else. Kakashi's own thoughts were drifting to a promise he made a long time ago. "I can finally repay Minato-sensei." He was going to make sure his sensei's son was strong._

"_I want to learn ninjutsu!" Naruto responded to the offer with vigor. He already had time with his fire affinity under his belt, might as well see if Kakashi knew any wind techniques._

_The silver haired Anbu nodded his head. "Okay then, let's find out what your affinity is and go from there."_

_Naruto was about to say he wanted to learn Fūton, but held his tongue. How was he going to explain how he already knew what affinities he had. "Okay, what do I do?"_

"_Here." Inu handed him a piece of paper. "Just apply your chakra to that." Naruto already knew what to do, but feigned ignorance. He applied his chakra, and as expected he received both equally strong natures in fire and wind which surprised the adults, but to his own surprise the paper began to wrinkle._

"_Wha-" was his only response to this._

"_Well I must say I am impressed. To not only have two already strong affinities, but a third that is only slightly weaker." complimented Kakashi. "As expected of Kushina and Minato-sensei's son." he told himself as it would seem he could teach Naruto some of his own lightning techniques._

"_T-thanks." He was still in shock. "I must have developed a third affinity when I was busy training in my fire one." he told himself._

"_So what would you like to learn: Fire, Wind, or Lightning?"_

_Naruto answered immediately as he knew what he wanted. "Do you know any wind or lightning techniques?"_

_Kakashi simply nodded his head. "I do know some techniques regarding those affinities." he admitted. "We can start whenever you wish." he offered._

"_Thank you." he replied._

"_Would you like to learn anything from me?" asked Neko, speaking for the first time in a while. She would like to get some experience in training someone just as Kakashi was doing._

_This not only surprised Naruto, but Kushina and Kakashi as well. "Can you do that? I mean, won't you get in trouble for that; I can understand Inu offering, and I don't mean this in a rude way, buy why would you want to?" asked a confused Naruto. The other adults also wished to hear her answer._

"_...It's going to get boring not doing anything but watching Inu or your mother train you for a year." she deadpanned, not fully coming clean about her true reason._

"_I-I see, hehe." It was an awkward situation, but Naruto rolled with it. "Well if you want to help that's good with me. What do you know if you don't mind me asking?"_

_She smirked behind her mask while polishing her nails even though they were gloved. "I'd like to think I'm pretty good at kenjutsu." _

"_Really? Then you can be my sparring partner."_

"_I think I can handle that."_

_Kushina clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "Okay now that that's settled and out of the way let's go and eat lunch." _

"_Hai."_

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

Thanks to the help of the two Anbu now inhabiting the island Naruto's skills had jumped by leaps and bounds. He learned as many wind and lightning techniques as he could from Kakashi while polishing the kenjutsu style Shisui gave him with Neko. He also kept practicing his fire affinity, but he kept that on the down low.

His actual reason for coming to the village was coming along, albeit at a slower pace that his other skills. The storage seal was complete and he had already applied it to his arm, and the next thing he had made were explosive tags. Which were much easier in his opinion. He was currently working on something that would allow him to access his shuriken or kunai faster. Plus he heard about gravity seals and felt those would be rather useful as well at some point.

His mother would always tell him to take his time when it came to seals, which he will always abide by. However he wanted to really get into the more advance stuff, but his mother told him only after he reached a certain skill in what he already knows. He knew when he was defeated and just had nodded his head to her.

Six months was all the remaining time he had left, and from what his mother had told him a few days ago, they were going to start taking as many missions as they could. She told him most were going to be low in ranking so he could get his feet wet. Depending on how he handle's himself he could also be going on missions on his own in a few months.

However, first things first. He needed new attire.

"_I wonder where Kaa-chan is? She said she would be back in no more than a couple of hours." _He was waiting for his mother to return from a local weapons shop a few miles in a small settlement.

"I'm back!" Hollered a woman's voice. Naruto's head perked up, and went to greet his mother.

"Welcome back Kaa-chan."

Kushina saw her son and grinned. "Hey Naruto, check out what I bought." She presented him with all of her purchases. Some bags held clothes while others held weapons and miscellaneous items. "Here, change into these." She shoved a few bags into his arms.

"Fine." he grumbled.

It took him a few seconds to put everything on, but he finally finished and presented himself to his mother while the two Anbu were watching in the background. Naruto was now sporting a new pair of black combat boots, black Anbu pants that were taped down at the bottom of his ankles; with black tape. Up top he was wearing a mesh shirt that was gray in color, and could almost have passed as a regular shirt. He had a weapons pouch on his waist while another smaller one rested on his thigh.

The ensemble was finished with a black cloak that had a hood attached to it with an _Obi(Sash) _tying everything together. He also had two metal arm guards strapped to his forearms with some gloves on his hands while his two kōdachi were strapped vertically on his lower back. The only visible features on him were his mouth, nose, and two bangs of yellow hair that were beginning to grow out. He was about to ask about this, but his mother held up her hand silencing him.

"Here take this." She handed him one last package. "I bought this as well, and it will complete the outfit."

It was a mask, but an extremely menacing looking type of mask. If he had to take a guess he would say it resembled something between a cat and a fox; a hybrid. It had a signature look, it was smiling with it's many teeth showing. It had small edges sticking out that represented the cheeks while it's small but sharp ears were sticking out. It had slitted eye holes large enough for a person to see through, and some parts of it were outlined in black while above and below the eyes were two red markings. The only other noticeable feature it had was the two red markings on the forehead. All in all it was a mask that would strike fear into those who see it.

"_Nice." _Naruto absolutely loved the mask, and placed it over his face. "How do I look?"

"Dangerous." The three adults chorused together.

"Thanks." he thanked them not only for the compliment, but he thanked his mother for the gear. "So when is our mission?"

"Later tonight, it's a very simple mission. Just observe the specified target, and report." she explained.

"That's it?" The three veterans could hear the apprehension in his voice. It was his first mission after all so it was understandable.

"That's it." she confirmed. "If there is something else, then the mission assigner will contact us about it."

Naruto took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "Okay then, I will see you in a few hours."

xxx

_...Later that Night..._

The mission had gone smoothly and both Uzumaki were going at a steady pace back to Uzu. Not much in terms of action had taken place, and Naruto was a bit relieved about that. In the distance to his left he could see a yellow reddish hue, and was curious as to what it was. He pointed it out to his mother and she narrowed her eyes; she motioned him to follow her.

He nodded and was wondering just what was going on at this time of night. _"Perhaps an all night festival?"_

xxx

They arrived to see not the happy smiling faces of people who were celebrating a festival, but to horror stricken ones. The people were being slaughtered by a mob of men who were armed with cheap looking clothes and weapons. _"Bandits?" _

These men held no remorse or hesitation when cutting down the men or children, nor were they hesitant in their looting. Naruto looked to his mother and he could see she was beyond angry; the streets were going to run red with blood tonight.

These men were completely unaware of their impending doom as they just kept up their plundering to their hearts content. He froze when he heard what these idiots said next.

"We should take the women with us." said one man.

"I agree. They can provide us with some form of entertainment for a few hours, and then we can just sell them off to the highest bidder." said another who laughed.

"_Oh man, these guys are dead." _Naruto looked at his mother once more, and she was absolutely still. It was unnerving to him to see her this calm about the situation.

"Naruto." she started. "I want you to stay up here, and do not interfere unless necessary." Kushina gritted out this order through her teeth. Naruto was about to say something but held his tongue, he nodded. She shot off like a bullet.

"Right, let's round up the whor-" the bandit was suddenly cut off from issuing his decree.

"Hm? Oi, what's wrong?" asked another.

The man who was giving the orders began to cough a bit, and something was leaking from his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw blood, he tried to take a step forward trying to tell them something, but as soon as he did, he fell to the floor dead. His head had been separated from his neck, and proceeded to roll away.

The other men who were watching began to scream as soon as they had seen this, but soon their own voices had left them. They were being cut down without mercy by a redheaded demon.

xxx

_...Naruto..._

He couldn't help but be amazed and horrified at the same time. His mother was not leaving any survivors, and even though it was a gruesome scene, he understood it needed to be done. He kept watching from his vantage point when he heard something in the brush.

He focused on the area he thought he heard it, and he was rewarded. Out came a girl who appeared to be about his age, she was scurrying across the forest. He was going to call for her to stop, but a man came bustling from the same bushes chasing her.

The blonde stopped breathing for a second, and looked back to his mother. She was still busy destroying this group of bandits. His breathing came back but at a much quicker pace, and it was then he decided what to do.

He stopped crouching on the tree branch and stood tall. He took off to where he saw the girl, and would try to help her. He was extremely nervous about doing this, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he could have done something.

A scream resounded throughout the forest, and he took off even faster than before. He finally located them, and the man had her cornered with her back to a tree. It was now or never.

"Oi...why don't you handle somebody your own size."

Both man and girl stopped when hearing the strange voice. The man quickly brandished his sword and turned around; momentarily forgetting about the girl. "Who's there? Show yourse-!"

The man had been knocked aside from his blind spot as soon as he had turned away from the girl. He bounced a few times from the hit and hit his head hard against the trunk of a tree. The man was out cold. _"This guy was weak."_ _thought Naruto._

The girl was rooted to her spot, and could not move a muscle. "Are you alright." said a light and smooth voice.

She looked to her left and saw a person who she assumed was the one who hit the man away from her. Slowly nodding her head, she heard him release a sigh from behind his mask. "That's good. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you when I saw you running."

A red hue appeared on her cheeks, but it quickly vanished. "Thank you for saving me." she managed to mumble out. He nodded his head and told her to follow him back to her little town. At first she was hesitant, but he reassured her it was safe by now. Reluctantly she followed.

xxx

There were no survivors from the massacre that just taken place courtesy of Kushina, nor were there any from the first raid either. Men, women, and children had perished. The bandits had started to kill the women when they saw someone killing their comrades. She couldn't save anyone.

"Kaa-chan!" hollered Naruto's voice. She looked up to see her son, but was very surprised to see a girl following him as well. _"Is she a survivor?"_

Kushina embraced her son as soon as he got within range of her. She held him for a few seconds when she asked him who his friend was. He hesitated for a bit, but ended up spilling what he had just done. Anger was her first emotion at him doing something stupid, worry that he or she could have been killed, and finally she was proud of him. He risked his life to help someone else.

The red head looked to the girl. She looked to be about Naruto's age, but what caught Kushina's attention about the girl were her crimson eyes, and red hair. The girl's hair and dress style aside, she had a feeling about her.

"What's your name sweetie?" Kushina asked in a motherly tone, a complete contrast to what she had been doing a few minutes ago.

"M-my name is Karin." The girl now named Karin stuttered out.

"No surname?" This time it was Naruto who asked.

"My parent's told me not to mention it to people. They were afraid we would be attacked if they knew our last name." explained Karin.

Now that baffled Kushina. Why would they hide their last name, unless her parents believed that somebody was still after them. This just further added to Kushina's growing certainty.

"Can you tell me what it is?" She already had an inkling, but needed to be sure.

Karin hesitated a bit and looked at both the woman and at the other one. "My last name is Uzumaki." That froze both mother and son, and they both couldn't help themselves; they laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?"

"We're sorry, but it was good fortune that my son found you. Hello, my name is Uzumaki Kushina."

"Hello it's nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto pulled his hood back and greeted a family member.

Karin was shocked at hearing this, and couldn't help but let a few tears drop from her face. She still had some family left in this world. Arms wrapped around her small frame and looked to see the woman hugging her, and she let her emotional bridge collapse at that moment.

The two stayed like that for a while and Kushina quietly asked the girl how she was able to escape what others couldn't. What she heard astounded her. _"This girl is a very powerful sensor. Hmm?"_

"What are these?" Kushina felt some bumps on the girls skin.

Karin explained that when someone bit her they suddenly got better. The older woman blinked a few times, not sure if she heard correctly. She had only heard about such a thing once in her lifetime, and she thought it was nothing but a myth. However this girl here claimed she could do it, and she had no reason to lie to her. Kushina got up and put Karin on her back and told her to hang on.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to our home away from home."

xxx

_...Uzushiogakure..._

As they had been traveling making their way back to Uzu, Kushina explained the situation to Karin. She asked the girl if she had any other family, but to her disappointment she did not.

"_Oh well, three Uzumaki's are better than two." _

Kushina offered the girl a place with them when they went back to Konoha, and she accepted stating she had no other place to go to. And she liked the both of them very much. The redheaded mother was very happy to hear this, and would train the girl if she could. _"Or perhaps Tsunade would be interested?"_

Kushina was by no means ignorant or naive, and knew the girl could be a spy or a trained killer. However her kunoichi – and maternal – instincts told her the girl was no threat, and she always listened to her instincts. They've saved her life on more than one occasion.

The three went into the house, and proceeded to lay down on their beds, falling asleep.

xxx

_...Three Months Later..._

Three months had passed since Karin had come to live with the two other Uzumaki, and in that time Naruto and his mother – along with Karin sometimes – had taken a few more missions so they could both get used to the nuances of the missions while working together. Most of their missions bordered on the mundane, and very rarely would things heat up like that first one. However today was something different, Naruto was going solo today; he was ready.

It was now July, and only three more months on the island until the full twelve months came to pass, meaning they would be back in Konoha on the first day of October.

Naruto was standing gaunt in front of his mother with Karin just a ways off. "What's my mission?" he asked awaiting her response.

She really didn't want to give him this, but knew that this was something he needed to experience now rather than later. "Extermination." He needed to experience his first kill against someone who was tier's lower in skill than he was rather than someone who was leagues above him.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but quickly brought them down. His pulse had quickened as his chest rose up and down very quickly. He was finally being tasked with eliminating someone...

"What am I exterminating." he asked quietly.

"Bandits."

Even though he knew these men did not have shinobi training it was still a frightening prospect for him, fighting another man to the death. "Where?" was his only question.

"A few miles west of here. Your mission is to eliminate any and all bandits so they may never terrorize others again." She hoped that her last sentence would give him the drive needed to do the deed. She knew he could take them down, but not entirely sure if he could kill them.

"_So other people are depending on me as well. I don't want there to be a repeat of what happened to Karin." _His resolve was starting to strengthen when he thought about this. He couldn't mess this up or he would be responsible for the deaths of others.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at his mother straight in the eyes. "Right, I'll go and get my things." Kushina knew he would be able to do this if the look he just gave her was any indication. However just because she thought of this didn't mean she wasn't worried about him.

She instructed both Anbu to follow her son. Unfortunately it would interfere with their primary mission of protecting them both if both of them left, so it was decided that one would go watch while the other stayed to protect Kushina and Karin. Neko was chosen by Kushina as she acted in a much more professional manner than her counterpart.

xxx

_...Later that Night..._

A lone figure was moving within the darkness as he traversed the canopy on his way to complete his mission. Naruto had left Uzu as soon as the sun had set, and the darkness had descended upon the land. He was wearing the same gear when he had gone out on all of his other missions.

At the speed he had been moving at he finally came to his final destination in a little under an hour; give or take a few minutes. He could see a dim light from a fire as he kept inching closer and closer. Pausing for a moment, he took a deep silent breath, composed himself and exhaled. He needed to be focused on his task.

"_Let's see here, two...five...eight. A total of eight bandits." _counted Naruto. _"How should I go about this, perhaps just shooting fireball after fireball, no that wouldn't work. I'll have to do this silently or as silent as I can be." _he told himself.

So he began to watch them, their interactions, habits, etc. He waited patiently making sure he did not alert any of them. A few minutes passed before his first target had been selected, and coincidentally it just happened to be the leader. _"How lucky can I get."_

The man had gotten up, and for whatever reason decided to announce he was off to take a leak, and he would be back in a few. _"This is it." _Naruto told himself as he was bracing himself, silently stalking his target waiting for an opportunity. The man began to unzip his trousers, and now both of his hands were occupied...

"_Now!" _He shifted his weight so he could begin his descent, and was now behind his target. He was standing on the tree vertically, and quickly produced a kunai from his holster. And simultaneously he placed his free hand over the man's mouth while plunging the cold hard steel into the man's jugular.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _He kept repeating over and over in his head. The man was squirming trying to get away, but at the rate he was losing blood it was a futile effort; he finally stopped twitching. Wiping away a few stray tears from his face for what he just did, he calmed himself down, and he resumed his mission. _"Bunshin no Jutsu!" _he intoned.

A single clone came into existence next to him, and transformed into the now deceased leader. He explained what he wanted the clone to do, and it went to work. Naruto grabbed onto the body that was beneath his feet, and stashed it in a spot nobody would find it.

"_Hm?" _After a few seconds he heard some rustling coming from behind him, telling him that his clone was very close with the others. Naruto retreated back into the shadows.

"So what did you want to show us out here?" spoke one of the bandits directing the question to the disguised clone. The real Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes turning on his dōjutsu.

_'Whistle'_

The men heard what sounded like a bird chirping, and each moved their head in the direction it came from. Each looked into the red eyes of what they thought was a demon in the shadows.

"_**Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique)!"**_

Naruto peered at each men as they each stared into his eyes, and sent his own chakra into their system. A few seconds passed when all of the men let out a blood curdling scream, and hit the floor unconscious. _"First part done, moving onto the next." _ He braced himself as he was getting ready to repeat the same process.

He reached behind his back, and lifted up the back part of his cloak pulling out two black kōdachi. This next part was going to be messy, but he went ahead and did it anyway; just as he did to the first man. The mission was finally done, and he released the breath he had been holding since he had trapped these men. Just as he was about to burn the bodies he felt something in the air, and quickly moved from his position.

"_**Fūton: Senpūken(Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist)!"**_

Naruto dove to the side completely avoiding being turned into a smudge on some tree. He quickly recovered from the attack, and blades at the ready was ready to defend himself.

"Nice job avoiding that." complimented a voice from the shadows.

He did not turn his head, but he had his eyes roaming the entire treeline to see if could find the person who attacked him. He was fortunate that both his mask and hood hid his eyes from view, and you could only really see them if the person was up close. Plus he couldn't afford to turn them off right now as he was fighting someone who could mold chakra.

Laughing was starting to resound throughout the area when he finally spotted a body. The person in question was a head shorter than the silver haired Anbu agent, and he couldn't make out any identifiable features due to the shroud covering the man's face.

"_Don't banter back with enemies Naruto." _That was one lesson all of his teachers had drilled into his head. He did not bother to respond to the compliment, and chose to stay quiet.

"Not much of a talker huh?" quipped the voice. "I can understand that, well I might as well just kill you now since you already finished the job I was assigned to do. Rokushō Aoi." he stated before vanishing.

Naruto's body tensed for a second as he was prepared for the man to suddenly just disappear while talking. He felt a foot impact his chest, and he skidded back a few feet away from his attacker, but soon noticed something.

"_Strange? Why is it that all I felt was a dull sensation from his attack?" _he rubbed his chest but felt no pain, and would check on this later. He mentally cursed himself for freezing when the man had vanished from his sight. His eyes had tracked the man, but with his body locking up on him there was nothing he could do. He erased his doubts, and went on his own assault.

"_**Fūton: Ogawa(Wind Release: Stream)!" **_Naruto gathered chakra in his mouth, and blew out a gust of wind directly onto the ground beneath him. He gave rise to a large dust cloud that completely obscured himself from his enemy.

Unless Aoi had a dōjutsu of some kind, he would not locate Naruto. He would need to wait until the cloud had settled before he could attack again. Naruto however had no such limitations and would press his advantage.

_'Tiger...Ox...Dog...Rabbit...Snake...'_

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"**_

Naruto clasped his hands together, and applied a significant amount of chakra. He exhaled a giant gust of wind that not only knocked down a few tree's, but had surprised Aoi and knocked him down as well. This was the chance Naruto needed, and he would take advantage of it.

"_Remember Naruto." said Itachi. "If your opponent is down you always take advantage of it. If not, they it may come back to bite you." _Were the words that suddenly came to Naruto.

"_**Onmyō Hasshi(Dusk to Dawn Strike)!"**_

Naruto threw his first kōdachi at the downed man, and waited a couple of seconds before throwing his second one; which was hidden behind the first. Only the most swift of people could completely avoid both blades, and Aoi did not prove his swiftness. The first blade had grazed him, but the second had rung true, and pierced his shoulder. Aoi began to scream.

"_Ahh! Dammit!" _Aoi cursed in his head as he focused his attention on taking out the blade. He took his eyes off of Naruto who had already finished weaving his hand-seals.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"**_

Aoi had gritted his teeth, and forcibly yanked out the blade and tossed it aside. He was going to grab hold of his strongest weapon, but finally did he notice the giant fireball coming to light him ablaze due to his stupidity. His body began to quiver in fear, and his body was not responding due to this.

"_I underestimated this guy." _were his last thoughts.

Naruto watched as his attack traveled through the air landing a direct hit on his target. He wanted to look away from the man who was now burning to death because of him, but out of some form of respect for the soon to be dead man continued to watching, and hearing the man's wail's of pain. Thinking back on it now he wished he had just put Aoi in a genjutsu like the others, and been done with him like that.

xxx

_...Neko..._

She watched silently from her view point, and she was very impressed with her short tenured student who had methodically taken down the traitor. Granted that the man was a Jōnin in name, but his skills were sub-par which she ranked at low level Chūnin at best. And she knew from experience that the blonde was well above that, and would only continue to grow.

The bandits weren't much of a challenge for him, and he took care of them with stealthily with a hint of subtly; she couldn't be more proud of him than she was at that moment. She was also impressed with his prowess in the art of illusions, and she might even introduce him to her friend later on so they could chat about it. His ninjutsu is very good as well.

"_Hehe, how funny would that be. A kid twice as young as her completely outclassing her." _Neko grinned behind her mask at the thought of seeing that. She took note that Naruto was now hunched over with his hands on his knee's. _"Is he sick or something?" _

She shrugged her shoulders, and decided to move a few feet back so as to not attract his attention. She would follow him when he left, but for now she would scout the area out for any other possible threats to her charge.

xxx

_...Naruto..._

His breathing was getting a bit heavier until he could take it no more, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Gathering himself, he continued his job and dragged the bodies into one spot and lit them on fire. He hunched over with his hands placed on his knee's when a sensation was beginning to rise from the pit of his stomach.

"_Ugh...Blegh!" _He began to empty the contents of his stomach. This was mostly due to the realization that finally caught up to him; he had taken away multiple lives today. And the stench of burning flesh hit his nostrils full force.

With his stomach now empty he wiped away the spittle around his mouth. He slowly walked over to the charred corpse of Aoi as he had seen the man take something out before his fireball had hit him, and wished to know what it was. He began to search around the body, and hoped the man still didn't have it on him. To his relief he found something that was a few feet away from the body, and picked it up.

"_I wonder what this is?" _It was a hilt that was missing it's blade. He grew curious and applied some chakra into it. He was thoroughly surprised.

_'Snap-Hiss'_

With a hiss out came a yellow blade made completely out of lightning. He couldn't quite believe just what he was holding in his hands. He continued to gaze at the legendary blade.

"The _Raijin no Ken(Sword of the Thunder God)._" Naruto spoke with reverence in his voice. This was the very blade that had once been held by the Nidaime Hokage; Senju Tobirama.

"_This is definitely coming with me." _Naruto abruptly stopped applying his chakra, and the blade began to recede. He stored it away, and would show his mother later. _"I think it's time I head back."_

xxx

_...Uzushiogakure..._

Naruto arrived back in Uzu in the dead of night, and just a few hours before sunrise. It was quiet as he made his way to his home, and would be glad to see his mother and Karin there waiting for him. He entered his home, but as soon as he saw his mother he made his way straight to her, and hugged her fiercely while sobbing a bit. He didn't care if Karin was watching.

Kushina was taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but returned it with the same amount of ferocity. She had a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong sochi?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, and took a few seconds to mentally compose himself. Finally he was calm, and he began to tell his story from the beginning up to and including how he killed each man.

The adult Uzumaki couldn't help but be impressed and worried for her son at the same time. Karin was sad that he had to go through and do such things, and quietly moved to his other side; hugging him as well. Kushina smiled at her attempt at comforting him. _"So not only did he take down eight bandits, but he even took down a rogue shinobi." _Her grip around him tightened.

"Shh...shh..." she comforted him while stroking his hair. "I know I had already told you this, but if you didn't kill them then there might have been a repeat of what happened with Karin." she whispered this to him.

He understood the ramifications had he not killed them. It was a 'what if' scenario, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It still didn't make it any easier thought, he still ended live's. "You should be proud of yourself since you killed a traitor of the village." she praised him for bringing the man down while recovering a very powerful weapon.

"Thanks Kaa-chan." he mumbled.

"Your welcome, and do you mind if I take a look at the weapon." she asked. He nodded his head at her request, it's not everyday you see a piece of history. Out came the legendary hilt, and he tossed it to her like it was a child's toy. She caught it, and studied it for a bit before applying her own chakra to the hilt. It awoke with it's usual hiss, but in a very lackluster fashion.

"..."

Shrugging her shoulders at this she decided to apply more, but no matter how much she tried to apply the blade would not grow brighter or longer. "Well, it appears I'm not a suitable wielder for this weapon and will never wield it to it's fullest capacities." she admitted. "However, it seems that you are." she cut off her chakra flow, and tossed it back to her son.

"Wait, what?! I already have two blades, and a third would only be a hindrance to the style I use." he pointed this out.

"What this means is that you are now the new owner of the Raijin no Ken. And what does it matter if you have a third blade. How useful would a hidden third blade be if your two kōdachi were destroyed during a fight?" she countered.

"I see your point about that." he sighed. "But this belongs to Konoha."

"Wrong, while it may have resided in the village it did not belong to it. It belonged to the Senju clan, and just who happens to be their last descendent?" she asked him knowing full well he already knew.

"Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Correct, and you know she isn't going to start learning kenjutsu; especially at her age. Plus I don't think she would mind if you held onto it for a while for her. Your basically like a son to her just as much as you are to me."

Naruto took a few seconds to think through her reasoning and found it sound. "Understood." And just like that he was the next user of the Raijin no Ken.

"Good, I'm glad you understand my reasoning. Now I think you deserve some shut eye, we will continue our conversation in the morning." He nodded his head, and went to his make-shift bed.

While cool on the outside, she was a storm of emotions on the inside. She let loose a shallow breath as she had almost lost it during his story, and was glad she had controlled herself. She was going to up his training in the remaining time they had, but she would need to check on something first.

"_I need to test something out in regards to his body not feeling that kick." _She would need a scroll for this, but would need to search her mother's things for it first.

"In the time I've been here with the two of you I've never seen him like that." Karin brought Kushina out of her musings.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Killing a few people for the first time will do that to someone. But he had the proper motivation guiding him." said Kushina looking directly at Karin.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want what happened to you to happen to others." Kushina told the girl, and smirked at her stuttering. Kushina wouldn't have minded if the her son or Karin decided to pursue a romantic relationship with one another, but after spending time with each-other they became more akin to siblings or the like.

"_Oh well, I can still hope. If Naruto grows to look anything like his father, I'll have many little Uzumaki's running around soon enough." _Kushina grinned at the prospect of having grand-babies to spoil.

"I'll have to thank him for that, goodnight Kushina-sama."

"Karin." warned Kushina. "What have I told you about that."

"Goodnight...K-K-Kaa-sama." Karin blushed a bit and ran to her bed while Kushina simply laughed it off.

"_Life is good right now." _Kushina smiled at her two children, and soon went to her own bed to gain some shut eye.

xxx

_...Following Morning..._

It was now morning, and two growing children were busy eating the breakfast provided by their mother. Kushina had found her mother's scroll and wanted to test something out today, and had asked both Inu and Neko to give her and the two children a few hours to themselves. Both members saw no problem with this as they were sure the two red heads were going to talk to the blonde about last night since you don't get over something like that in a day. Plus it allowed them to check more of the village, making sure there were no unknown enemies lurking about.

Kushina had already spoken to Karin about this little experiment a few hours before Naruto had awoken. She had yet to really explain the situation regarding his dōjutsu though, but it seemed that Karin already had an inkling due to her sensor abilities regarding certain chakra's.

"_Truly a frighteningly perceptive ability." _She was glad the seal or Naruto for that matter hadn't accessed or spoken to the Bijū. _"I need to have a talk with him before we go back home __about that."_

She addressed her son. "Naruto, do you remember when you explained to me how it felt after Aoi kicked you?"

He tilted his head forward. "It felt like a dull sensation. I felt the impact of the kick on my chest, but that was soon gone." he answered to the best of his ability as it was a hard feeling to describe.

"Right, now I want you to listen very carefully." she paused to see if he was listening. "I want you to channel chakra to your chest, or more specifically the part that felt dull."

"Why?" he gave her a questioning look like she was crazy.

Kushina was growling a bit at being questioned. "What was that? Did I hear you wanted me to kick your ass for not following an order. Just do it!" she barked as she kicked him forward.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Okay okay, jeez. You don't need to hit me anymore." he held his hands up in defense.

Naruto put his arms down and concentrated. He sent chakra to his chest as per the threat, and felt a weird sensation inside of his chest. Deciding to look down he could see a few bumps there, like something was trying it's hardest to escape. Now he was worried, and a little freaked out.

"_Just what the hell do I have inside of me!?"_

"Easy sochi." Kushina said in a calm voice, clearly seeing the distress on his face. "Just apply a bit more chakra, and we will have our answers." she urged.

Calming down a bit he nodded his head, and applied some more. He felt something pushing against his skin – something sharp – and finally it gave. He froze, and honestly had no idea what he was looking at. "Wha-?!" It was the only coherent word he could think of as a multitude of bones were sticking out of his chest.

"So it appears that you do have the _Shikotsumyaku._"

His mind finally caught up the words that his mother had just uttered, and know he was not feeling shock or worry, but a giddiness. He had two bloodlines.

"_I have two bloodlines!" _

He was brought out of his moment of excitement when his mother handed him something. "Here, try this technique."

The blonde calmed down, and took hold of a scroll opened it, and gave it a quick once over. "Where did you get this from?" he inquired.

"From my own mother who just like you had the same bloodline. It obviously skipped a generation in me, but not in you. So give it a shot." she explained while setting up a dummy for him to practice on.

While she was doing this she asked him a question. "Do you know what the bloodline does?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Well from what my mother told me, it allows the user to infuse their calcium with chakra. By doing this it allows them to manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. It falls under the category of taijutsu, kenjutsu, and a bit of ninjutsu." she explained to the best of her ability, and finished setting up the dummy. "Go ahead."

The blonde nodded to her. "Does this mean I don't need my kōdachi anymore?"

"No, this just makes you much more versatile. If you ever lose your blades then just use this technique, and you have new blades to use."

"Are there more than just this one technique?" he asked.

"Of course. The only problem is that I don't know where the other scrolls are at; perhaps somewhere near Kiri." she answered. Naruto stored that information and began at a sedate pace towards the dummy. That pace soon turned into a sprint, and he briefly recalled the technique and where the spots instructed where to apply chakra to.

"_**Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)!"**_

With those final words uttered from his mouth, bones began to protrude from his palms, elbows, knee's, and shoulders. There were a total of eight finely sharpened bones ready to puncture or damage a body. He didn't seem to feel any pain as the bones had initially came out, and he swiftly approached the dummy, crossed his arms and swiped at the dummy's head.

The head went rolling as the bone blades had made a clean cut at the baseline of the neck. His knee traveled towards the midsection piercing the stomach and coming out the back. He finished by bringing out his knee, and started to spin as rapidly as he could, completely shredding what was left of the dummy.

He was in a state of absolute euphoria before being snapped out of it. "Huh?!"

"Did you not hear me calling for you to stop after the target had already been mutilated?" she asked with arms crossed over her breasts.

"Whoops...hehe. Sorry about that, I guess I didn't." he admitted sheepishly.

She eyed him for a second longer. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time but don't let it happen again." she warned him. "So how was it? Did it hurt?" she asked curiously.

He thought about it for a second, trying to come up with the best possible way of explaining this. "It felt exhilarating. When my bones came out, and when I got up close and personal, I just saw my opponent in front of me, and nothing else mattered to me at that time." he answered recalling his exact emotion at the time.

"I see, well just keep practicing this move so that you get it down. However, make sure to do it in secret, or ask Karin to sense if anyone is near the two of you. The less people who know the better." Kushina did not want anyone else besides the three of them to know this.

He arched an eyebrow in confusion, and wasn't quite sure why he had to keep _this one _a secret, but followed the order nonetheless. It would soon be a full year in a few months.

xxx

_...Three Months Later..._

Three forms could be seen moving at mildly high speeds as the group was making their way back to Konoha. It was the morning of the first day of October, it had officially been a full year on this exact day; a full twelve months. In the last three months Naruto had come to terms with what happened long ago, and had taken a few more missions that required he kill. It's not that he found it easier to kill a person – it was still hard – but he recognized it as a necessary thing in their world.

His progression in the first dance of his second bloodline was at a mild pace at best. It required him to be very agile when in use, and was now thanking his mother for the training he had received from her. It was trying to hide it from the two Anbu that was slowing his progression, and he didn't practice it outside of Uzu when he went on missions. It was the statement from his mother – you never know who could be watching – that had halted that idea.

"_We're finally going home." _Naruto was happy as he was going to soon see some familiar faces soon.

The trio mostly traveled in silence while the two Anbu were out of sight. Naruto broke the silence. "Do you think anything interesting happened in the village while we were away, Kaa-chan?"

"Hm, I'm not sure sochi. We'll have to ask around to find out." Naruto nodded his head, and suddenly decided he wanted to get home faster. So he picked up the pace leaving the other two behind. Kushina frowned at seeing this.

"_He said he wasn't mad or anything when I talked to him. Or did he lie to me? Nah, he wouldn't do that to me, he probably just want's to get home sooner." _Kushina was convinced that was it, and briefly remembered their talk.

_...Flashback..._

_Kushina was silently watching her son practice his new bloodline while Karin was meditating; honing her sensor abilities. She was glad the young Uzumaki girl was taking this seriously as the girl did not want to have to go through what she already went through again. She released a sigh as she was now going to have an awkward conversation with her son. Might as well get it over with..._

"_Naruto." called out Kushina grabbing his attention._

"_Yeah?" he hollered back._

"_I need to discuss something very important with you."_

_Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at his mother; she was being serious right now. She was using the 'Don't make me tell you twice or I'll punch you' voice. He scrambled over to her location, and heard some footsteps from behind him. Turning around he spotted Karin trailing behind him._

_The adult Uzumaki was also a bit taken aback by Karin suddenly getting up and following her son. But now that she thought about it, she felt that the girl should know as well; especially if she was going to live with them from now on. She just hoped Naruto wouldn't come to hate his father because of what she was about to explain to him._

"_What's up Kaa-chan?"_

"_I'm going to give you some information regarding certain events that have taken place in the past. All I ask is for either of you to not interrupt me while I explain this."_

"_Hai." they both chorused._

_She nodded her head. "Naruto, do you remember all those years ago when we unlocked your chakra?" she asked and received a nod. "And do you remember telling me how you felt two forms of chakra at the time; a blue and red one?" she received another nod.  
_

"_I do."_

"_I'm glad you do because I'm going to explain what that chakra was." Naruto was surprised to finally be learning about this, and leaned in. "It all happened on the day you were born. There was an attack on our home, and your father defeated this enemy with the only option readily available at the time; by sealing it away but he passed away due to the seal he used." she paused to let her words sink in._

_Naruto was thinking about this very hard, but had a question. "What did he seal away?"_

"_He sealed a Bijū."_

_Now he was a bit confused. He briefly recalled reading something about a Bijū in a book that detailed Hashirama when he was Hokage. Then once more when, but this time with both Hashirama and Madara Uchiha. He had another question. "What's a Bijū?" _

"_Bijū...are titanic behemoths made of chakra that have a form of consciousness. There are a total of nine." she answered._

_Naruto's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. "If the Bijū are this powerful, then that means my father had to use an equally powerful seal." he murmured to himself. But then something came to mind, and a sense of foreboding came over him._

"_If these Bijū are as powerful or as big as you claim, then what did he seal it into? I understand that some form of physics and geometry are applied when using fūinjutsu, but since this being is very huge and has otherworldly chakra, then a simple scroll would not suffice." _

"_He really has inherited his fathers intellect." Kushina thought smiling, but then sighed at what she was about to tell him. "You are correct. Bijū's are too big to simply be sealed within a scroll or any other inanimate object; in most cases. The majority of the time they are sealed within humans; the younger the more adaptable the Bijū will be to a human's chakra coils."_

"_How young?"_

"_Newborn's are preferable as their coils aren't developed yet."_

_As soon as she had finished that statement did the pieces fall into place in his head. His father's death after his birth. Using newborns for sealing, and that strange chakra he found all those years ago._

"_He sealed it into me...didn't he?" he whispered out, but his words carried to his mother's ears._

_Kushina closed her eyes and exhaled a breath. "He did." she confirmed. "He believed that only you would one day be able to fully control the power of your Bijū. He told me so in his letter which I'm sure says the same in yours."_

_Naruto was silent as he fully digested the realization of the situation. He had once believed that his father had not left him any words as a normal father would to his son. But now that he heard that his father believed that only he could accomplish this, it just raised his respect for his father. "He left me a letter? Where is it at?"_

"_He did, and it's back home in Konoha. Know that you know all of this information I can give it to you when we get home." _

_He nodded his head, and couldn't wait to see what his father wrote for him. "Which Bijū do I hold?" he asked._

"_You are the third Jinchūriki to the Kyūbi no Yōko(Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), the strongest of all the Bijū." she announced._

_Now this news shocked the two youngsters, but Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Third? Jinchūriki?" he sounded confused._

"_Jinchūriki means 'Power of Human Sacrifice', and yes you are the third host. Uzumaki Mito-sama was the first, and I was recently the second." she said surprising Naruto. He never would have thought his mother had also been in the same situation. "So I know what your going through, and if you ever want to talk about something don't hesitate to ask me."_

"_Thank you Kaa-chan."_

"_Your welcome. However now that you know this I don't want you to try anything with it. Don't try to talk to it, access it's chakra, or anything. I will teach you about it, but when you are a bit older and stronger. Understood?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good."_

_...Flashback End..._

xxx

That had been a very awkward situation, but she was glad he didn't hate his father. Instead he know chose to prove his father right by one day controlling the Kyūbi's chakra. She was glad Karin was there as she was the first person he talked to after he learned this. That had hurt a bit, but she tossed it up to her being closer in age to him. She would wait patiently for him whenever he wanted to talk.

She thanked the girl for being their for her son, and offered her some special training. She hoped that someone other than her would develop her chakra chains, unfortunately her son could not manifest them, but she hoped Karin could.

For now though she would wait until they settled back down a bit in Konoha. She watched Naruto for a bit and came back to evaluate him once more, just like she did when they first left their home.

"_He really has improved tremendously since the beginning of this trip. He was perhaps at low to mid Chūnin when we left, but if I had to rank him right now I would definitely say he was around low Jōnin or perhaps even Tokubetsu Jōnin in power alone. A few years and more experience is all he needs to surpass those who came before him." _She grinned like a madman at the prospect of having raised and trained such a badass shinobi. They would praise her as one of the greatest teachers ever.

She pushed those thoughts aside for the moment. "You aren't going to beat me, ttebane! Come on Karin! Let's go!" she roared and took off in a sprint after her son.

Karin merely shook her head and sighed at the two other Uzumaki's antics. The two Anbu also just sighed at their actions. "This isn't a race." they both muttered.

xxx

_...Konohagakure..._

The group of five finally saw the village gates a few yards ahead of them, and the two hiding in the shadows broke off from them, and went to their leader. Meanwhile, the mother and two children combo proceeded to the gate to sign in. The two guards were wary of the second child but a look from the adult Uzumaki shut them up, plus she mentioned she was going to take her to the Hokage anyway.

The two men nodded somberly, and allowed them access to the village. Kushina and Naruto noticed that the two men had a certain air about them, but shrugged it off for now, and went to inform the Hokage they had finally made it back home.

As they continued their walk did they notice that it wasn't just the gate guards, but the entire populace of the village seemed to be in a sombre mood. _"I wonder what happened while we were away?" _Naruto couldn't help but get a bad feeling about something.

Those around the village that knew them or of them were greeting them like any normal person would, but they could all tell it was a forced greeting. They returned the greetings, but soon began to ignore it for the moment as they finally stood before the Hokage's building. They seamlessly moved around a crowd of people who were working in the same building, and finally they arrived at the man's door.

_'Knock'_

_'Knock'_

There was some shuffling heard on the other side of the door in the room. "Enter." a gruff voice said. All three Uzumaki's entered to see Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting behind the same desk, but something was very different. _"He looks like he's aged more than ten years since we last saw him." _Kushina and Naruto – to a degree – were caught off guard with the man's appearance.

Snapping out of her stupor, Kushina spoke. "Reporting in Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, and...Uzumaki Karin. We have returned from out training trip." she announced while introducing their newest addition.

Hiruzen's eyes widened a fraction at hearing the name of another Uzumaki, and turned his gaze from Kushina to the girl. Karin started to squirm under the elder man's unwavering gaze, but released a sigh when he looked back to the older Uzumaki.

"I see...I thought you wouldn't begin the search until Naruto was a bit older?"

"This wasn't a planned thing, it just happened. And this is only the first step to bringing more Uzumaki into my clan and Konoha as a whole." she exclaimed in a boisterous voice.

Hiruzen was very tired right now and did not wish to deal with Kushina's antics right now, so he decided to move things along. "Good. I trust the trip was a fruitful venture."

Naruto tuned out his mother's reporting to the Hokage, and instead chose to study the old man. He could clearly see something was bothering the man, but he wasn't sure what. _"Whatever. Not like it pertains to me."_

"Kaa-chan." Naruto interrupted the two adults. "Sorry for interrupting, but we're going over to the Uchiha district so I can say hi while introducing Karin to Itachi and Shisui." he announced, and was about to head out, but was held back by a long drawn out sigh from the Hokage.

Hiruzen really hated having to do this as he knew how close the three boys were to each-other. "I'm afraid that will be all but impossible, Naruto-kun." he spoke with a defeated voice.

An uneasiness was starting to creep into Naruto. He turned back around, and looked the man straight in the eye. "And why is that?"

"The reason why is because there are no longer any men, women, and in this case children residing in that district. There were only two recorded survivors, and the reason for this is because your friend Uchiha Itachi has massacred his entire clan, and has become a missing-nin."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Total amount of words: 14,096**_

_**AN: PLEASE READ BELOW!**_

_**So that was the third chapter of The Perfect Storm. What did you guys and gals think?**_

_**So as you've no doubt noticed but Karin Uzumaki has joined the growing Uzumaki family. As I stated in the chapter Karin will not be a romantic interest of Naruto but instead fit the role of a sister. Not sure if I should give her Chakra Chains even though she has them in canon. Let me know what you guys think about this.**_

_**Continuing on the topic of Karin, but I may have her learn some Iryō Ninjutsu(Medical Jutsu) from Tsunade and Shizune. And just pure medical things – no Tsunade super strength –, she would be the medic of the team.**_

_**So...I gave Naruto the Raijin no Ken. My reasoning behind this is very simple; I thought it would be cool. It would serve as something that would allow him to keep his Shikotsumyaku hidden until he revealed it or he was forced to use it. Not saying it will make an appearance – if ever – but it does allow me something to fall back on if needed; just like his dual kōdachi.**_

_**Speaking of the Shikotsumyaku. I finally introduced it here, and I'm not sure how well I conveyed the activation of his ability but it was the best I could come up with. Since I'm taking a more ninja approach to this story, don't expect him to use either of his bloodlines as his first line of attack or defense. If anything the Shikotsumyaku will mostly be the first bloodline he will use for most fights – against lower level opponents – the higher the level the more often he will use the Sharingan or both bloodlines at the same time.**_

_**How was the fight in which Naruto first felt the effects of semi-activating his Shikotsumyaku? It was very quick to me but Aoi wasn't all that impressive in canon, and the Naruto in my story is already stronger than him at that point; he just lacks experience. **_

_**Moving on to the...Pairing(s)**_

_**So I've noticed a trend in the recent reviews regarding my question. It seems that a majority of you guys believe that 3 to 4 girls is the max before a story officially becomes a Harem or am I misinterpreting things? Well I'm sure you guys will let me know, but I have decided to go with 4 girls for now, but if I can't make it work with one of them and what I mean is if I can't find a plausible way for them to meet then I won't write them. So for now the number is 4. **_

_**It isn't going to be all smiles and understanding between these feisty females. There will be arguing and possibly even some fighting between them. I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible in terms of a relationship – I hope – while keeping it in the world of Fanficion.**_

_**I already have the three other choices – besides Samui – in my head. I'm just looking up a bit more information on them. Keep giving your suggestions as one of the choices I have in mind is actually one I didn't even know of until someone named her. I will mostly chose women who are going to be or are already just as skilled if not more so than Naruto when this story is finished. I'll even give you guys a few hints.**_

_**One is very strong, and very skilled by her peers in her village. Another is an Anbu level kunoichi. The last one I'm a little hesitant on – don't know if I will use her or not – but she is considered to be around Kage level in chakra and skills. If I don't use the last one, then the other one I'm thinking of is the same as the first – very strong and a very high ranking kunoichi. **_

_**Now that I've revealed some little tidbits about certain females, how many of you think you can correctly guess who they are. If you think you know who they are then send me a PM and if you guess correctly then I will give you a personal shout out in the following chapter. I will only give you a shout out if you can get all three of them correctly. **_

_**Notice I didn't say put your answer in the reviews. I want people to have some fun with this and to keep on guessing. And if you put it in the reviews and you get it right I won't be able to give you a shout out cause people will then just look for your answer and then the game is over. Well that's all I'm saying, do whatever you want.**_

_**Last part...**_

_**I want to ask certain questions regarding certain events in canon. Mostly regarding the Wave mission and the Chūnin Exams. I know most of you will tell me to not even go there or try to have the exams in a different spot, but I have some things planned for those two particular events. I would really just like to tell you why I have to do those events but I don't want to spoil a major part of this story.**_

_**I'll just leave you with this little tidbit regarding the aforementioned paragraph above. Naruto will be working behind the scenes in the Wave mission. And the exams will serve as a huge spotlight for Naruto and his soon to be group(Kimimaro, Haku, Karin) as they will gain exposure. Wait and see what I have planned for the invasion. It will be way different from usual stories – I hope – and there will be many things going on behind the scenes while the battle is being fought. Just look forward to that.**_

_**Okay...this is the last thing...**_

_**Can someone explain to me what exactly defines a Choku Tomoe(Straight Tomoe) in an MS or EMS? I saw that Naori Uchiha's MS is a Choku Tomoe, and by the image of her eyes it looks like the black of her eyeball is connected to the pupil from the sides and the bottom. So is she the only one who has it or have others who have the MS or EMS have it as well? Can anyone help me out with possibly finding an image of a different MS or EMS that has a Choku Tomoe?**_

_**R&R. Later.**_


End file.
